Chicken Soup for a Kuchiki's Soul
by StarsAndSparks44
Summary: When Byakuya is struck down by the stomach flu, poor Rukia has to take care of him. Sibling bonding is supposed to happen over dinner - not over the toilet!
1. Introduction

Chicken Soup for a Kuchiki's Soul

**Summary:** When Byakuya is struck down by a stomach bug, poor Rukia has to take care of him. Sibling bonding was supposed to happen over dinner, not over the toilet!

**Notes:** Hey everyone :) so, this is my second Bleach story, and hopefully it'll turn out to be a (fairly) well-liked story. I plan to turn it into a multi-chaper, so hopefully this goes well!

**Warnings:** A couple bad words here and there, but that's about it.

And so, now that I'm done going on and on, and if you've even read this, please feel free to continue on to the actual story!

I'm only going to say this once. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.

* * *

Introduction:

Rukia wasn't quite sure how this was in any way as good as Renji was making it sound. For the average shinigami, spending time with the 6th Division's infamous Taichou, Kuchiki Byakuya, would be akin to a year's worth of cleaning duty. Spending time with a _**sick **_Kuchiki Byakuya would therefore be regarded as a death sentence.

Even so, according to the division's Lieutenant Abarai Renji, there was _**no one else in the world **_more capable of cheering up Kuchiki Taichou when he 'needed it most' than Kuchiki Rukia, Byakuya's adopted sister.

As for Rukia, she was seriously doubting the sanity of her friend.

"Renji, are you crazy, or just being stupider than usual?" she asked furiously, glaring up at the red-headed idiot, who was grinning widely.

"Oh, come on Rukia! You're always saying that Kuchiki Taichou doesn't feel like a brother to you. This could be your big chance to do some Kuchiki bonding!" he explained excitedly. Yes, he did want to help his friend, and yes he did want his Taichou to be happier, but really, he was trying to get out of babysitting himself. And boy, did Rukia know it.

"Renji, you liar! I know you just wanna go out drinking with Matsumoto and hang out with Ichigo!" she accused, hands on her hips. How could Renji even thinkof doing this to her? After all the hell he knew Byakuya had put her through...how could he even _**think?**_

Sighing, Renji shook his head. Rukia was working herself up. If she was going to be spending the next couple of days with Kuchiki-Taichou and expect to live, she would need to calm down, and quickly.

"Rukia, you know that isn't true. I'm trying to help you – both of you," he told her as honestly as he could, getting down on one knee so that they were eye-to-eye. Apparently this wasn't the thing to do, as without missing a beat Rukia's small, bony fist connected with his jaw, sending the poor redhead keeling over.

"I'm not doing it, and that's final," she announced firmly, crossing her arms cooly as Renji scrambled up off the floor.

"You bitch! I thought you saved the punches for Kurosaki!" he spluttered indignantly, holding his throbbing jaw. She may be an underweight midget, but damn she hit hard!

"I save them for idiots!" she shot right back, closing her eyes and turning up her nose. Renji – who's face had passed red and was turning some sort of purple colour – jumped up, intent on making sure Rukia would pay.

"I don't care what you say, midget, you're doing it!" he yelled, putting his hand to his sword. A dangerous glint coming into her eye, Rukia grabbed her on zampakuto. She'd said she wouldn't do it. Renji was about to figure out how serious she was.

Thankfully, before the two could run at each other, soft footsteps coming down the hallway announced the entrance of someone who they wouldn't dare fight around – Unohana Retsu, Taichou of the 4th Division. Reflexively Rukia and Renji jumped to a guilty salute as she came around the corner.

"Good morning, Unohana-Taichou!" they chorused together, looking like toddlers caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Nodding at them, Unohana smiled serenely, as usual.

"And good morning to you two, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-Fukutaichou," she returned their greeting. Without looking at each other, Renji and Rukia relaxed visibly. Crisis averted.

"Are you here to check on Taichou?" Renji asked when most of the awkwardness had dissipated. Unohana nodded.

"I am. I must also express my gratitude that you will be supervising Kuchiki-Taichou for me, Rukia-san," Unohana's smile didn't waver, even when Rukia's eyes widened, and a murderous light flashed through them.

"Unohana-Taichou, I must disagree. I do not remember ever volunteering to watch over Nii-sama," Rukia explained cooly, trying to keep calm eye contact with Unohana while sending murderous thoughts at Renji. Damn bastard.

"I realize that, Rukia-san, but when Kuchiki-Taichou's own lieutenant suggested you, and your own Taichou agreed that it would be a good idea, I couldn't help but agree. I hope that you see how good of an idea this is," Unohana said, and something in her face changed. Her smile got sweeter, her eyes softer...

It was inexplicably terrifying.

With a sigh, Rukia closed her eyes. She couldn't argue with Unohana. Firstly, she outranked her, which meant that arguing with her would be extremely disrespectful, and secondly, if Ukitake-Taichou thought it was a good idea...well, he wasn't insane, so Rukia couldn't help but think that she might not be as completely in danger as she's thought.

"Alright, Unohana-Taichou. I will watch over Nii-sama until he is better," she announced, bowing. Next to her, Renji felt his heart start back up, and his forehead stop sweating. For a while, he'd been afraid that Rukia would actually _**challenge **_Unohana. Renji didn't want his friend to die, thank you very much.

"W-well, if this is all sorted out, I believe that I'll just be going...," Renji trailed off, trying to run off with as much dignity as he could. Unfortunately (for him) Unohana stopped him with a smile.

"That reminds me, Abarai-Fukutaichou. Zaraki-Taichou is looked for you. I believe he said something about babysitting Yachiru," Unohana smiled sweetly as Renji's face paled.

'_No...not that!' _he thought, terrified, but still bowed. "Right away, Unohana-Taichou," he muttered, before sulking off, all thoughts of dignity forgotten. When he was gone, Rukia let out a long sigh.

"How long do you expect him to be sick?" she asked the 4th Division Taichou, who blinked understandingly.

"If he takes his medicine regularly, I would expect him to be sick for at least a week," hearing that, Rukia couldn't help but groan.

'_A week with Nii-sama...'_ she thought despairingly. There was no way she would survive that. Lowering her head, she turned and began walking towards her fate. As she passed by Unohana, Rukia was surprised to feel a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, her eyes widened at the sight of the Taichou's smiling face.

"Don't worry, Rukia-san. Everything will turn out just fine," she whispered, before turning and walking away herself. For a few moments, Rukia stared after Unohana, mouth hanging open. Did she really mean it? Did she really think that things would turn out alright? Shaking her head, Rukia let out a snort.

Yeah fucking right.

* * *

And so ends the introduction - hopefully, the rest of it will follow quickly! Chapter 1 is already welll on its way, so hopefully no one will have to wait too long. Anyways, I really hope that people like this story enough to review, because really, that's what I use to guage wether I ought to finish a story or not...;)

Well, goodbye for now. We shall meet again, I promise.

StarsAndSparks44


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes:** Wow, this was finished ahead of schedule! What can I say, feedback makes me write faster (hint hint ;P) Anyways, I hope that everyone likes chapter 1 of Chicken Soup for a Kuchiki's Soul!

(I know this may be surprising to some, but I don' own Bleach)

* * *

Chapter 1:

The first think Rukia noticed when she opened the door was the overwhelming scent of cherry blossom.

Looking around, Rukia instantly realized why. The room was _**full **_of them. Bouquets cluttered every available space that wasn't floor, and the window was open, blowing in the smell of the cherry trees, full in bloom. It took Rukia a couple of blinks to get used to the pink glare, and a small coughing fit to try and adjust to the obnoxiously strong smell of flowers. Vaguely, she realized that she'd have to get used to the smell pretty quickly, or she might end up being the sick one.

"Rukia-san?" wiping her streaming eyes, Rukia looked up at the call of her name. Sitting by the bed was a small, tired looking shinigami, the sash over his shoulder a staple of the 4th Division. With a smile, Rukia nodded back. She'd know him anywhere.

"Hanataro-san, what are you doing here? Are you watching over Nii-Sama?" Rukia questioned, ignoring the pink and focussing instead on Hanataro's dark uniform. It was working better for her eyes, even if they were starting to get used to the bright colours. Still, she wondered how Byakuya could stand being trapped in a room that smelled like air-freshener. And not the good sort.

"Well Rukia-san, I've been trying to get Kuchiki-Taichou to take his medicine for the last half an hour. He's been very adamant that he doesn't need it. In fact, I believe he's knocked himself out to escape it," with a tired – and fairly nervous – chuckle, Hanataro held up a large pale blue pill, which Rukia guessed should have been dissolving in Byakuya's stomach by now. Before she knew it, a small chuckle had bubbled up from her throat. Who knew Byakuya would be such a bratty patient?

"Well, Hanataro-san, I'm sure that you'll succeed eventually," Rukia told him, amused smile still on her lips. It was only when Hanataro looked down and giggled nervously, thumbs twiddling, that Rukia realized something was up.

"W-well, Rukia-san, about that," he began, and Rukia felt her smile fall flat. What was the catch this time, she wondered? She'd already agreed to watch over Byakuya for the week. Was she now going to be expected to make sure that he took his medicine? Rukia felt her stomach clench angrily. No freaking _**way.**_

"What about it?" she asked, her voice dropping subconsciously. She hadn't meant to frighten the poor shinigami, but Hanataro immediately backed up, hands jumping up in front of him reflexively.

"I-I was instructed to leave once you got here, Rukia-san! It wasn't my decision, it was Unohana-Taichou's, you have to believe me!" mentally, Rukia sighed. Hanataro was too nervous for his own good. She'd have to do something about all the shinigami who picked on him...

On the outside, though, Rukia only nodded, face staying in the same flat expression she'd mastered after years of having to be perfect by the Kuchiki Clan. It wasn't Hanataro's fault, she couldn't be mad at him. He was just following orders, like she was... Rukia repeated this to herself over and over until her hands unclenched, and her face relaxed.

"Alright, Hanataro-san. I will make sure that Nii-Sama gets his medicine. May I ask where he is? I seem to recall you saying he was asleep," she asked calmly, the words 'knocked himself out' hanging on the back of her tongue. No need to bring up Hanataro's unfortunate ordeal.

Blinking in surprise, Hanataro bowed gratefully, glad that Rukia wasn't mad at him. He'd already made himself Kichiki-Taichou's enemy. He didn't need his sister to be mad at him, too. Coming back to reality, Hanataro nodded at the bed beside them.

"He's right where I left him," the medic joked quietly, looking down warily at his patient. Rukia blinked in surprise – she hadn't even noticed the bed there! Now that she did, her eyes immediately flew to the pale form of her Nii-Sama, face relaxed and hair unbound, somehow managing to remain obediently styled, even as he slept. Sometimes, Rukia wondered how hard Byakuya worked to keep his hair in perfect condition all the time. It was a question lots of shinigami wondered, she was sure.

"R-Rukia-san? I must go now. I hope that you'll be ok on your own...," Hanataro told her, bitting his lip, remembering earlier that morning. Who knew Kuchiki-Taichou would be as hard to treat as Zaraki-Taichou! Hanataro sure hadn't, which was probably why, once he got out of the room, he'd probably go and see if any easier patients needed treatment. He wasn't sure if he could deal with anything else difficult at the moment...

"Alright. I'll call if anything happens," Rukia told him, and with a quick bow the healer scampered out the door. Shaking her head slightly, Rukia pulled up the chair he'd been using, placing herself strategically next to Byakuya's bed. This way, she was close enough to give him anything without having to reach too far, but still far enough away that she wouldn't feel too awkward. After all, this was the closest she'd been to Byakuya in a while.

'_Well, now all I can do is wait for him to wake up.'_ she thought, making herself comfortable. She got the feeling she wouldn't be needed very soon, and closed her eyes.

"Rukia?" for a second, Rukia didn't recognize the hoarse, cracking voice. Looking around, she tried to find the individual speaking to her. When she found no one, Rukia felt her breath catch. If there was no one else, that could only mean one thing...

"Nii-Sama?" she asked incredulously, eyes flying to the bed. Sure enough there was Byakuya, sitting up and staring at her flatly. Rukia felt an involuntary shiver run up her spine. He didn't look very thrilled to see her.

"Yes, Rukia. What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice evening out slightly. Even if it was still hoarse, Rukia was glad it was at least even. She didn't need any images of a teenaged, crackly-voiced Byakuya making her laugh. Too late. Rukia put up a hand, coughing quietly do disguise a giggle.

"I've been assigned to watch over you while you are sick, Nii-Sama," she told him, managing to keep a straight face. The image of teenaged Byakuya wouldn't get out of her head, and Rukia was quite sure that she'd need to get out soon, just to let it all out. Lying in back in bed Byakuya nodded, closing his eyes.

"Very well," he said curtly, and for a second Rukia was sure he was dismissing her. But, when he put a hand over his mouth and leaned over the other side of the bed, Rukia couldn't help but let out a little gasp. Having grown up in Rukongai, Rukia was no stranger to illness. Even so, seeing Byakuya sick...it was strange.

"Nii...Sama?" she asked quietly, once his shoulders had stopped shaking. Seeing him so weak, so vulnerable, made her feel panicked. Worried, even.

"Water," he rasped, and this time Rukia recognized the command. Jumping up, she searched until she located the water pitcher, on the bedside table cluttered with bouquets of Byakuya's favourite flower. Grabbing the glass she poured it half-way full, handing it to her Nii-Sama who had heaved himself back into place, face shiny with sweat.

Without any form of a 'thank you', Byakuya raised the glass to his lips, taking a huge gulp. Rukia felt herself frowning. Didn't he know that drinking so fast would make him sick all over again? Apparently not, she decided, when he followed the first gulp with an even larger one. Rukia's frown deepened. Why was he being so ignorant? When he raised the glass for a third swig, Rukia decided to step in.

"Nii-Sama, that is not a good idea," she told him softly. Glass poised at his lips, Byakuya's eyes flickered to meet her's. Rukia felt herself flinch. That look...it never changed.

"I mean, you'll make yourself sick all over again by taking too large drinks. Try sipping. It will make you feel better," Rukia told him, face flushing. He was going to think she was an idiot, that was guaranteed. But, to her surprise, Byakuya only nodded, slowing to tiny sips. Rukia watched him, feeling confused. Since when did he listen to her? Since when did he listen to _**anybody?**_

Thankfully, Rukia didn't have much time left to ponder the matter, as soon enough, the glass was being shoved back into her hands as her Nii-Sama leaned over again, retching. With a small sigh, Rukia put down the glass. Quietly, she stood up and walked around the bed, trying not to look at Byakuya's face, buried in a bucket placed smartly at the edge of his bed.

Watching him, Rukia clenched her fist nervously. She wanted to help...but would he let her? Drawing closer with tiny steps, Rukia reached out a hand hesitantly, placing it softly on her Nii-Sama's back.

At first, Byakuya tensed up completely, and panicked, Rukia almost drew back. But, as she began rubbing her hand in circles, wrinkling his nightshirt, Rukia felt him slowly start to relax. Soon enough, Rukia was so comfortable just rubbing her Nii-Sama's back, she almost didn't notice when he started to lift himself back up. Looking down, Rukia suddenly felt nervous. What would Byakuya say? Would he think she'd been unorthodox? Would he be mad?

"I'll go empty this," she announced, picking up the bucket and not looking up at Byakuya's face. She was slightly afraid of what she'd find there. Hearing the short grunt of approval, Rukia busied herself in almost sprinting to the bathroom, dumping the bucket down the toilet and trying not to think too hard about what would happen when she got back. The Kuchiki elders would hear about this, Rukia was sure.

Bracing herself, Rukia rinsed out the bucket quickly, before racing back to her Nii-Sama's room. On top of the trouble she was probably already in, Rukia didn't need him throwing up all over the floor, now did she?

When she returned however, Byakuya didn't say anything. Quietly - timidly, even - Rukia put the bucket back down, before crossing back to her place on the chair. As she did, Rukia noticed her Nii-Sama's eyes on her. When she'd gotten back into place, she looked up at him hesitantly.

"Why?" he asked, and Rukia understood what he meant. Why _**had **_she done that? Rukia was wondering herself. It couldn't be that she'd wanted to be closer to him, since she'd been terrified. Could it be that she'd actually _**wanted **_to help him? With a small shake, Rukia looked up.

"That is what you do for sick individuals. It helps them," she explained, still feeling a little shocked that Byakuya didn't know something as basic as that. Still, she remembered, Byakuya hadn't grown up taking care of three other people. Nodding, Byakuya layed back, closing his eyes. Letting out the breath she realized she'd been holding, Rukia relaxed. Now, she just needed to survive the week.

"I will take that pill now. Give it to me," the sudden command made Rukia jump. She'd been sure her Nii-Sama was asleep!

"Alright, Nii-Sama. I'll get you some water to swallow it with," she told him, still surprised. Hadn't Hanataro told her that Byakuya had been sure he didn't need it? Why was he deciding to cooperate now? Could it be that he was thankful for her help, and wanted to return the favour by being a good patient?

Pouring the water, Rukia sighed quietly. As if Byakuya cared enough to think like that! Turning back around, she handed him the pill and the water. Without another word, Byakuya swallowed the pill, and Rukia waited until he was done. Soon enough he was asleep again, chest rising and falling rhythmically. Watching him, Rukia felt her own eyes drooping. Laying back in her chair, she stifled a yawn.

Byakuya would wake her up when he needed her.

* * *

And so ends chapter 1 - tell me what you think please! Reviews give me inspiration, and encourage me to continue! If all goes well, chapter 2 should be up by at least the end of the week.

Bye-bye for now,

StarsAndSparks44


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes:** Wow, I'm on fire with this story! The ideas just keep coming - it's abnormal. Still, I owe most of this chater to all of you reviewers. Without you, I don't think I would have gotten past writing the introduction! If this story's progress any proof at all, then you'll all see that reviewing really DOES make writing go faster! Anyways, now that I'm done my little blurb on reviewing, I hope you'll all enjoy what your reviewing has brought you - chapter 2 of Chicken Soup for a Kuchiki's Soul!

P.S. ... I'm pretty sure I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Rukia wasn't sure if it was the heat of the room, or the overpowering scent of cherry blossoms that did it. Perhaps it was the fact that she hadn't been sleeping well for the past couple of days. At the moment, however, it didn't matter very much to her as to how she'd fallen asleep. With a low groan she stood up, back cracking in protest. Blinking, she let out a loud yawn. How long had she been asleep for?

Looking out the window, Rukia realized that the sun was setting, bathing the room in a soft golden light. Rubbing her eyes, the petite shinigami frowned. Had she really slept all afternoon? Apparently so, considering it had been just after lunch time when she'd first stepped into Byakuya's room.

'_Wait. If I've been asleep this whole time, who's been taking care of Nii-Sama?'_ Rukia thought suddenly, and she couldn't help the feeling of panic that shot through her. What if he'd needed her, and she'd been too deeply asleep to do anything? What if he'd tried to get out of bed, and hurt himself? What if he was lying in the 4th Division right now, injured because of her? Bitting her lip, Rukia felt herself starting to hyperventilate. She was going to be in so much trouble!

"No...," eyes widening, Rukia turned to stare at the bed. Quickly, she reprimanded herself mentally. How had she _**not**_ noticed Byakuya lying there? All that panic for nothing! Still, Rukia could see how she'd missed him. In his sleep, Byakuya had managed to curl himself into a tight ball, only his face sticking out from under the blankets. He was being hard to spot, really.

Still, Rukia thought, perhaps there _**was **_something to be worried about, after all. From what bits of his face that she could see, Rukia noted that Byakuya was uncharacteristically flushed and shiny with sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead. If this wasn't bad enough, his face was twisted into a harsh emotion Rukia couldn't quite place. Listening closely, Rukia discovered he was muttering under his breath.

"Nii-Sama?" she whispered nervously, inching closer to Byakuya's bed hesitantly. Did he always talk in his sleep? More likely it was from a fever, judging from his flushed face. Even so, Rukia found herself leaning in, trying to understand his mumbling. The raw emotion on his face disturbed her, for some reason.

"Hi...sa...na," she managed to make out, before frowning deeply. If Byakuya was talking about his late wife, he couldn't be having very good dream. Rukia's idea was only reinforced when he rolled over so that he was facing her, and the expression on his face became obvious.

He was in _**pain.**_

Bitting her lip, Rukia decided she ought to do something. After all, she wasn't there to just watch her Nii-Sama suffer. After a few minutes of searching, Rukia managed to locate a soft washcloth and a small bowl. Filling the bowl with cold water, Rukia soaked the cloth, wringing it out and placing it on her Nii-Sama's brow.

'_Should I call the 4__th__ division?'_ Rukia wondered, as her fingers brushed the skin on Byakuya's forehead. He was burning up. In fact, as she picked up the towel to re-soak it, a long, pale hand suddenly shot out, grabbing her wrist tightly. Letting out a short gasp, Rukia tried to break free. Who was attacking her? To her mounting panic, the hand didn't let go.

Looking down, Rukia's wide eyes registered that the hand was coming from under the covers. This only made her struggle even more. Who knew what Byakuya could be dreaming about? What if he thought she were an enemy? What if-

"Hisana...don't leave me," Rukia froze, hearing the whisper. Hisana? Did he think...? Gulping quietly, Rukia dared to look down. Her Nii-Sama was staring up at her, eyes wide and pupils dilated. Looking into them, Rukia felt herself shiver. There was nothing there – he didn't recognize her.

"N-Nii Sama, let go," she stuttered, trying harder than ever to yank her hand away. Unfortunately, despite her protests, Byakuya's grip was unwavering. Suddenly, he yanked her close, pale arms wrapping around her back.

"Hisana, why did you leave me?" he whispered hoarsely, and for a moment, Rukia barely registered anything, besides the silky feel of Byakuya's nightshirt as his arms pinned her own against her sides, the sound of his shallow breaths right by her ear, and the pounding of her own heart in her ears.

Her Nii-Sama was hugging her.

_**Byakuya **_was hugging her.

Byakuya was _**hugging**_ her!

"Nii-Sama, it's Rukia...," she trailed off, rooted to the spot. Byakuya was her brother. Hugging your brother should feel natural, right? Why did this feel so unnerving, then? Shouldn't it be instinct how to hug your siblings, even you're adopted? Even so, Rukia couldn't shake the feeling that, if she didn't get out of the embrace soon, her life may be at stake.

Slowly, she took his hands, gently tugging them away from her body. Surprisingly Byakuya offered no resistance, and when she let go, his hands flopped limply to his sides. Backing up, Rukia watched him closely.

"Rukia-san, what's going on?" hearing the familiar nervous voice, Rukia's head shot up, staring at Hanataro as he scurried into the room, medical kit clutched tightly in his hands. Numbly, she watched as he pushed Byakuya back into his bed, muttering to himself as he did so. It was only once he pulled out another pill – white, this time – that Rukia finally spoke up.

"Hanataro-san, how did you know something was wrong?" she asked flatly, watching as he tried to persuade Byakuya to swallow the pill. So far, he was refusing.

"Well, the monitor we have on Kuchiki-Taichou's body temperature went off, so I rushed over here as fast as I could. Unohana-Taichou should be here soon as well. She's a little, er, preoccupied treating Zaraki-Taichou at the moment," he explained apologetically while he attempted to wrestle the pill down Byakuya's throat.

Glaring up at him with a fevered gaze, Byakuya kept his mouth shut firmly. With a sigh, Hanataro looked over at Rukia helplessly. He couldn't do this alone, that much was painfully obvious.

"Rukia-san, could you help me? From what the scanners say, Kuchiki-Taichou's having an allergic reaction to the medicine, which is why he has such a high fever. I can't get him to swallow the pill to counteract his reaction," he explained, gazing at her with a look he hoped would explain what he was trying to say. With a short sigh, Rukia finally seemed to come back to life.

"Alright, Hanataro-san. Just have the pill ready," she sighed, sounding weary. Shaking the rest of herself back to reality, Rukia walked up to her Nii-Sama and Hanataro, who were having a heated debate on medicine.

"I don't need it!" Byakuya was yelling, sounding less like himself than he had all day. Poor Hanataro was practically cowering, and when Rukia stepped up to the bed, he wasted no time in hiding behind her.

"Hanataro-san, give me the pill," Rukia instructed, suddenly feeling calm. The plan she had in her mind was risky, but hopefully, it would work. With a small 'meep', Hanataro handed over the pill. Taking a deep breath, Rukia braced herself.

'_Nii-Sama, forgive me, please...' _she thought, before putting her plan into action. Leaning over the bed, she looked Byakuya dead in the eye...before opening her mouth and yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Kuchiki Byakuya! You take this pill right now, no 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts' about it!" she yelled, pill in hand and poised over their heads. Byakuya, who had been in the middle of protesting, froze, mouth wide open.

Not missing a beat, Rukia pinched his cheeks together, and forced the pill into his mouth. Despite his squirming, she only let go once she saw the pill disappear down his throat. It was only then that she jumped back, ready to run if Byakuya suddenly returned to himself.

She'd be dodging Senbonzakura then.

"R-Rukia-san, that was amazing! Terrifying, but amazing!" Hanataro exclaimed, eyes wide with wonder. Rukia could only nod, shaking. What was going to happen to her now? Hopefully, Byakuya wouldn't be angry. After all, she was just trying to help...

Thankfully, Rukia needn't have worried. The minute he swallowed the pill, Byakuya immediately calmed, and before she knew it he was asleep, his breathing normal and his face back to it's usual pale colour. Turning to Hanataro, Rukia chuckled slightly.

"Fast acting, huh?" she asked, rubbing her eye tiredly. That little episode had left her drained of energy, and suddenly Rukia felt as if she ought to just leave Hanataro to deal with Byakuya and go sleep...

"Yes, Rukia-san, it is. Thankfully for you and Kuchiki-Taichou, I mixed up the right medicine. I can only imagine the trouble we'd be in if it had been wrong again!" the soft voice from the doorway startled Rukia, who spun around, eyes wide. How long had Unohana been there?

"Unohana-Taichou!" Hanataro gasped, bowing so deeply that he accidentally hit his head in the bedside table – promptly knocking himself unconscious. Rukia felt herself smiling slightly. Poor Hanataro was so good at taking care of others, and yet he couldn't even take care of himself! Unohana seemed to agree, and she shook her head slightly, smiling.

"Oh, Hanataro-san, what will I do with you?" she smiled kindly in his direction, passing them both before stopping in front of Byakuya's bed. Biting her lip, Rukia bent down, busying herself with Hanataro. She wasn't sure if she was quite ready to face her Nii-Sama just yet...

When Rukia finally revived Hanataro and stood up, the medic leaning on her arm for support, she found Unohana and Byakuya speaking calmly, Unohana sitting on her chair and Byakuya sitting up in bed. Flashing a look at him, Rukia was glad to see that he looked much less delusional than he had been, sitting up straight with his hands folded neatly in front of him.

"...still another few days, I would guess," Unohana was telling him, while Byakuya nodded. Rukia felt herself groan mentally, and closed her eyes. Another few days? She'd barely survived the first day! When she opened them again, Rukia was surprised to see her Nii-Sama looking at her, eyes narrowed slightly with what looked like...interest?

"Rukia, Unohana-Taichou says that you haven't left my side since the fever developed," he stated, face not changing. Feeling her face flushing again, Rukia nodded, looking down.

"That is correct, Nii-Sama," she told him quietly, trying to get the memories of his fever out of her head. Yelling at him, that hug... it was too strange to think about. So, she decided not to. Bowing, she turned to Unohana.

"Unohana-Taichou, would it be acceptable for me to go and rest? I won't be much use to anyone if I'm tired," she explained, hoping Unohana would understand. Judging from the kind smile and small nod she got, Rukia was sure she did.

Bowing, she left quickly, acutely aware of Byakuya's eyes on her back. Did he think she was shirking away from her duties? With a loud sigh, Rukia rubbed her eyes, thankful when she found her own room down the hallway. She was too tired to deal with this now.

Changing quickly into her pyjamas, Rukia jumped into bed, pulling one of her many Chappy plushies towards her. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax. But, all that came to her mind was the feel of that hug.

Now that she wasn't so panicked, Rukia realized that it had felt...nice. Not in the same way as whenever Kaien-Dono had hugged her – it wasn't that sort of attraction. No, it was more familiar, like she felt whenever Renji hugged her. It was a hug that made her feel relaxed. Welcome, even. Closing her eyes, Rukia banished the thought. She hadn't even been welcome in the Kuchiki household – why would that change now? With a small sniff, Rukia felt her eyes pricking.

Not for the first time, Rukia wished Byakuya acted like more of a brother to her.

* * *

Well, that's if for chater 2! I have to say, it turned out a little differently than I'd had in mind, but it's still ok (at least I think so) anyways, tell me what you think in a review. Like I said, writing goes faster when you get reviews... ;)

Hope to see you all soon,

StarsAndSparks44


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes:** Hi everyone, and Happy Easter, in case I don't get chapter 4 up in time to wish you all a proper one ;). Anyways, as you all probably noticed this chapter took a little longer for me to write than the others. This is partially because I had 4 tests on thursday, and also because I was sort of uninspired after the last chapter. I'm pretty sure it was because, as I'm sure many of you probably noticed, chapter 2 could have DEFINITIVELY been interpreted as ByaRuki. So, I'm going to make this very clear, right now. **THIS IS NOT A BYAKUYA X RUKIA FIC. THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS PURELY SIBLING-LOVE**. Alright, now that I've gotten that cleared up, you can all go on (if you haven't already skipped this) and read chapter 3!

So, uh, since I, uh, can't draw (at all) I can't really own Bleach. Uh, yeah.

* * *

Chapter 3:

When Rukia woke up the next morning, she debated rolling over and forgetting all about watching Byakuya. She'd barely slept all night, so it wouldn't be that hard to just pull the covers over her head and say she was 'feeling fatigued from her ordeals the day before'. Knowing the Kuchikis, she wouldn't be allowed to leave her bed for a week.

Still, Rukia knew that - even if it made her want to curl up and die - taking care of Byakuya was still her responsibility. Which was why now, stumbling tiredly and yawning, she was making her way down the hallway, towards the one room she wanted to be in least. Putting a hand on the doorknob, Rukia couldn't hold down a sigh. What would happen today?

_'Hopefully, there won't be any more fevers to deal with.'_ she thought tiredly, rubbing her eyes quickly before walking in. Wrinkling her nose slightly, Rukia tried to stop her head from spinning – the room smelled, if it was possible, even _**more **_like cherry blossoms today. Frowning, Rukia wiped at her nose. She'd have to have a talk with Unohana about banning cherry blossoms as a suitable get-well gift for her Nii-Sama.

"Rukia-san, I'm glad you're here. Did you sleep well?" Hanataro asked, looking up from Byakuya, who was _**not **_looking very impressed with the thermometer between his lips.

"I slept alright. And you, Hanataro-san?" she returned the question, deciding that telling him she'd slept a grand total of 2 hours probably wasn't a good idea. After all, she could function just fine on little sleep. Hanataro, on the other hand, only shrugged.

"Well, the 12th Division were doing some experimenting yesterday, so I was up all night helping to heal the injured," he explained with a tired laugh, rubbing the back of his head. Rukia found herself shuddering slightly. The 12th Division had always given her chills...

"Rukia. I am glad to hear that you slept well," blinking out of her daze of syringes and disfigured bodies, Rukia turned to look at Byakuya, who was watching her calmly out of half-lidded eyes. Thankfully, Rukia noted that he seemed to be fever-free – although the bucket, sitting inconspicuously next to the bed, proved that despite his ever-present coldness, her Nii-Sama was still sick, which meant she'd still have to take care of him.

"Thank you, Nii-Sama. I trust you slept well also?" she asked, trying to get the vision of Byakuya's face – flushed, wide eyed, contorted in pain – out of her head. That was the fever speaking. Byakuya couldn't be in that much internal pain...right? Cold, heartless Nii-Sama, who could ignore his adopted sister for 40 years and not give a damn.

"Well enough," was his curt reply, the one Rukia had been expecting. It left you guessing as to wether he'd slept like a baby, or not slept at all. That was Byakuya's favourite sort of answer – one that left you unsure. Deciding to just nod, Rukia walked over to his bed, taking her place on the chair while Hanataro excused himself, rushing out of the room.

Watching him, Rukia couldn't help but frown. Hanataro was such a hard worker, always putting everything and everyone else before himself. And yet, people treated him as if he were below them. It was the same with the whole 4th Division, save Unohana (although Rukia was sure that, before she'd become a captain, Unohana had been treated the same way).

"You frighten him, you know," she said out loud, not even meaning to. As it was, she didn't turn her head to watch for Byakuya's reaction. She wasn't sure she'd like what she'd see. Out of the corner of her eye, Rukia saw him shift.

"I frighten many shinigami," he replied, and for a second Rukia felt surprised. Was that defensiveness in his voice? But, when she turned her head slightly to face him, Rukia saw that was the same as ever.

"That's true, Nii-Sama, but you should try to show respect to those who help you, even if you out-rank them," Rukia persisted, not quite shure why she was fighting so hard. After all, why would Byakuya, head of the Kuchiki clan and Taichou of the 6th Division listen to her?

Watching Byakuya's face, Rukia waited for one of two things to happen. The first – and most likely, she thought – was that he would let out a small grunt to show he'd heard, before either ignoring her or moving on to something else. The second, which was becoming more and more frequent these days, was for him to nod, seriously taking her words to heart. Even if option number one was looking much more likely, Rukia secretly hoped for option number two. She liked it when Byakuya listened to her.

"Rukia, if this is your way of trying to bring up the subject of what went on yesterday, then we shall discuss it," eyes widening, Rukia whipped her head around to stare fully at her Nii-Sama, who was looking back, calm as ever.

'_What the?'_ she couldn't help but think. That was certainly _**not **_what she'd been going for. At all. In fact, it was about as far from what she'd been talking about as was possible. As she opened her mouth to say that wasn't what she was talking about, Byakuya cut her off.

"Hanataro told me what happened after you left yesterday. According to him, while feverish I mistook you for my late wife, Hisana, and...," Byakuya trailed off, and Rukia couldn't help but feel slightly hurt. He had no problem telling her he'd mistaken her for someone else, and yet he couldn't say he'd hugged her? Closing her eyes, Rukia sighed.

"Nii-Sama, it's alright. I understand what happened, and why you hugged me. Still, what happened worried me. About you," she added on quickly, trying to get it out before she had a chance to chicken out. She _**had **_been wanting to bring up the subject of her Nii-Sama's emotional health, ever since she'd seen the raw emotion on his face the day before.

'_That face...it won't get out of my head. I need to do something.'_ was all she'd been able to think all night, and when she finally managed to fall asleep, her dreams were laced with cherry blossoms, Hisana and Byakuya. Hearing a deep sigh, Rukia opened her eyes and looked at Byakuya. He wasn't looking at her anymore, instead choosing to glare calmly down at his folded hands.

"I appreciate your concern, but there is no need. Hisana died decades ago. I'm just fine," he told her. His voice was even, his eyes were calm. He betrayed nothing. Even so, Rukia felt her gaze softening.

I'm fine, the same words she'd always use on Renji when one of their friends in Rukongai died, when she was really breaking inside. I'm fine, the same words she always heard from earth-bound souls, Hollowfication just around the bend. I'm fine, the same words she'd heard from Hanataro, whenever he'd shown up to her cell sporting bruises or cuts from a run-in with the 11th Division.

Pretending you were okay never got you anywhere, except perhaps more hurt. Rukia knew this, and decided to take matters into her own hands. Straightening her back and relaxing her clenched hands, Rukia met Byakuya's gaze solidly.

"Nii-Sama...you and I both know that is not true," she told him, trying to make her tone soft and strong at the same time. It came out softly all right, and Rukia barely had the willpower left to keep her voice from squeaking. Gaze wavering, Rukia looked down at the floor.

She was openly defying the head of her clan, a Taichou of the Gotei 13, and her brother. The thoughts of punishment ran through her, and Rukia swallowed. There was no use in worrying about it now, she tried to tell herself. The damage was done.

"Even if that is true, what is there to do about it?" the calm voice surprised Rukia. From the pain she'd seen yesterday, she'd been waiting for a change in tone, a hitch in his breath, _**something **_that told her what she was doing was the right thing. When she looked up, Rukia's eyes widened.

Byakuya was looking down at her, looking the same, save for one thing. One tiny detail that, even if insignificant and barely noticeable, shook her world completely. From his folded hands to relaxed jaw, Byakuya was the epitome of apathy – except for his eyes, which were quickly reddening. Sitting up straight, Rukia almost gasped out loud. Was he going to...?

"Rukia..." he trailed off, and Rukia could hear his voice tightening. Sitting bolt upright in her chair, she watched him, teetering on the thin edge between worry and excitement.

"Yes, Nii-Sama?" she replied quickly, leaning forwards. This was it. Maybe Renji hadn't been so stupid when he'd told her this would be great bonding time for them. Any second now, they would let everything out, and be like normal siblings! Clenching her hands in her lap, Rukia watched as Byakuya sat up...

And promptly threw up.

Rukia felt her jaw drop. What the? This wasn't supposed to happen! Feeling her resolve crumbling in her chest Rukia stood up, almost knocking the chair over.

"I will go get your medicine," she announced, voice sounding slightly strangled as it rose around the lump in her throat. Turning, she didn't even look at Byakuya as she nearly flew across the room, hurting her wrist as her hands slammed into the door, pushing it open as fast as she could. As it was, she missed the faint 'Rukia, wait' that followed her weakly out the door.

'_How could I have been so stupid?'_ Rukia screeched in her head. Byakuya crying and telling her everything. Her being able to let go and reveal everything, too. Them become close. Bada bing, bada boom, instant siblings. _**What a fucking joke! **_If she weren't so close to tears, Rukia would have laughed bitterly at the irony. As it was, she managed to get out a sardonic chuckle as she rounded a corner – running straight into someone. Hard.

"Oof! Rukia, what's wrong?" Rukia didn't even look up at Renji's most-likely-concerned face, grabbing his shinigami outfit and trying to push him aside. Unfortunately, Rukia felt strong arms wrapping around her, keeping her hugged to his chest – restraining her. Furious, she started to squirm in his grasp. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now!

"_**Nothing **_is wrong, Renji, let me go!" she screeched, clawing at the thick black material. But, instead of being a decent (and sane) person, Renji held tight.

"Rukia, you're hysterical. Did something happen? Is Kuchiki-Taichou okay?" he asked, infuriatingly calm. Rukia froze. Was Byakuya okay? Shoulders rising, Rukia clenched her teeth.

"Byakuya is just fine, Renji. _**Just fucking fine!"**_ her anger suddenly shattered, Rukia found herself sobbing wordlessly into the chest of her oldest friend, feeling strong arms around her, shielding her, while a large hand stroked her head, smoothing her hair and offering wordless comfort. It only made her cry harder.

"Rukia, shh. It's ok. Just tell me everything, okay?" Renji murmured, picking her up and walking back down the hallway of the Kuchiki Manor, towards her own room. But, Rukia couldn't bring herself to form understandable words until the two were seated on her bed with the lights off, door safely locked, at her request. She didn't want anyone walking in on her, after all. Finally, when she found her words again, Rukia recounted her story tearfully to Renji's chest.

"Renji, I don't know what to do. I w-want to help him, but h-he won't let me. I-I feel like we really were starting to o-open up to one another, you know, and then it turns out he was just being s-sick," she hiccuped out, before laughing bitterly, "I really am stupid, aren't I?" she finished, closing her puffy eyes. Feeling Renji shrug, Rukia looked up.

"Well, I can't argue with you being stupid," Renji told her, grinning. Rukia felt her teeth grinding again. Out of that whole thing, her being stupid was the only thing Renji had managed to get out of it. The _**idiot!**_ But, right before she could let him have it Renji sighed, face growing serious once again.

"But, I do think you're getting somewhere with him. Just the fact that he'd been willing to bring it up, and that he didn't ignore you once you contradicted him, that speaks volumes, Rukia. You know that," he comforted her, rocking her back and forth, the way he always used to.

Closing her eyes, Rukia could almost imagine they were back out on the dirty streets of Rukongai, huddling for warmth on a cold night or mourning the loss of a friend. With a small sigh, Rukia opened her eyes, almost dismayed at the neat bedroom around her. Things had been so much more simple back then, before they'd been introduced to the life of a shinigami.

"I know, Renji, and I'm sorry I screamed at you. I'm just tired, is all," she sighed, rubbing her eyes free of tears. It was true, even if it wasn't the only reason.

"Tired? I'd say more sick with worry for your brother-dearest," Renji shot back, arrogant grin back. Scowling, Rukia jabbed him between the ribs, listening in satisfaction to his yelp.

"Are you sure it isn't _**you **_who's sick with worry? You seem to know an awful lot about Nii-Sama. You'd better watch out, Renji. I've been told office romances aren't a good idea," she told him, winking. Scowling, Renji slapped a hand over her mouth

"Rukia, don't say that bullshit. Do you have any idea how many shinigami have joined the 6th Division because they think Kuchiki-Taichou and I are in some sort of forbidden relationship? I can't have them hear shit like that!" he whispered nervously, and Rukia laughed, feeling much better. Nothing cheered her up like terrorizing her best friend! Still, eyes softening, Rukia reached over, giving Renji a hug.

"Thanks for always being here for me, Renji," she told him quietly, snuggling her face into his chest. Feeling him shake, Rukia looked up to find the usual blush on his face.

"W-well, what was I supposed to do? Make Ichigo come deal with you? As if," he brushed off her thanks rudely, crossing his arms and pushing her off of him. Still laughing, Rukia jumped up, walking towards the door.

"Either way, I'm glad you decided you were man enough to handle it," she told him sincerely, not waiting to hear the spluttered response. She had medicine to pick up, after all.

Walking down the hallways, Rukia breathed deeply, calming down her breathing and getting ready to face the 4th Division. Even if it wasn't going to happen immediately, Rukia was sure she'd be able to get through to Byakuya.

Unohana had said a week, right?

* * *

And so ends chapter 3 :) hopefully, people will like this chapter better than the last! Please tell me what you think in a review, it really does help me get inspired.

For now I must leave, but I shall be back soon, I promise ;).

StarsAndSparks44


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes:** Hi everyone! Geez, these updates are just getting farther and farther apart, aren't they? Well, you can blame two projects and a unit test for that :P. Anyways, I really needed to finish this tonight, since I'll be going to Newfoundland for the next four days. I should be back by Sunday, which means I probably won't have a chance to update anything over the weekend. So that's why I'm here, dead tired at 2:04, finishing this chapter. You guys aren't allowed to doubt my love for you anymore ;P.

And so, without further ado (besides me mentioning that I don't own Bleach) please enjoy this wonderfully sleep-deprived chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Walking down the hallway, small bag of medicine clutched in her hands, Rukia frowned. Why did she hear voices? Normally, the Kuchiki Manor was silent, save the murmur of servants, and the occasional sounds of metal clashing on metal as someone (usually herself, in the dead of night so no one would see her) trained. But now, as she listened closely, Rukia could hear the sound of voices, which only grew louder as she drew closer to Byakuya's room.

Turning the corner, Rukia couldn't stop herself from groaning. Standing outside of her Nii-Sama's door were at least 10 shinigami, all holding gifts of some sort. Of them she recognized the head of the Third Seat of the 11th Division, Ikkaku, with the unmistakable pink hair of his Fukutaichou Yachiru attached to it, along with the tall redheaded Matsumoto and short Hitsugaya Taichou. Closing her eyes, Rukia braced herself.

She'd completely forgotten about visiting hour, apparently.

The minute she started walking down the hallway, all heads turned. Hearing the collective screeches from both Yachiru and Matsumoto, as well as the loud greeting from Ikkaku and the grunt of acknowledgment from Hitsugaya, Rukia was tempted to just run back to the 4th Division. She _**really **_wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment.

"Rukia! Are you here to try to visit Kuchiki-Taichou too?" Matsumoto asked brightly, clutching her own gift – _**more **_cherry blossoms, Rukia groaned internally – to her chest. Frowning slightly, Rukia shook her head. What did Matsumoto mean, 'try' to visit?

"Don't be stupid, Matsumoto. Everyone knows she's here taking care of him," Ikkaku snapped, rolling his eyes. Before Matsumoto could reply, Yachiru took that moment to jump up from her place on Ikkaku's back up onto his head, grinning widely and holding a wrapped box under her arm as she balanced on the shiny – and now flailing – surface.

"Bunny-Chan! Eyebrows won't let us in 'cause Byakushi's still real sick so give him this for me 'kay?" she said, before jumping down and shoving the gift into her hands. Rukia could only stare wide-eyed at the box. Renji wasn't letting anyone in, because her Nii-Sama was too sick. Somehow, she didn't quite believe that.

"Of course, Yachiru-chan," was all she said, 'fukutaichou' sticking on her tongue as always. Yachiru never liked to be called by her official title. Walking by, Rukia pretended not to hear Matsumoto's call of 'bring him these, too,' deciding that if there were even one more cherry blossom let into that room, she'd kill someone.

"Renji, it's me. I've got the stuff," she called, knocking on the door. Hearing a muffled reply, Rukia waited a moment as all seven locks on the door were undone, before standing back as it opened.

Standing behind it was Renji, looking ready to tackle anyone who tried to push through. Rukia couldn't help but laugh slightly. Renji was so dramatic sometimes. Then again, judging from her meltdown earlier, so was she...

"Rukia, you brought medicine," blinking out of her daze, Rukia's head snapped up to stare at Byakuya, sitting up in his bed. His shoulders were relaxed, and his face calm. It was almost as if their...moment earlier hadn't happened. And yet, Rukia noticed that he didn't meet her eyes. Walking up to the bed, Rukia felt herself nodding.

"Yes, Nii-Sama. Unohana-Taichou assured me that it wouldn't trigger another allergic reaction," she explained, voice calm and controlled – after years of practice it came naturally – as she handed the small bag to Byakuya, who picked out a white pill, examining it. Looking down Rukia kicked her feet, while Renji stood by the door, looking entirely too interested in the wall. The silence was as awkward as she'd expected it to be, Rukia couldn't help but think.

"I seem to recall taking a pill similar to this before," Byakuya finally broke the silence, not seeming to notice the awkwardness in the air. Looking at the pill, Rukia felt her stomach drop. It was a white pill, the same one she'd had to force feed her Nii-Sama the day before...

"I believe it is the same pill you took to counteract your allergic reaction, Taichou," Renji supplied helpfully, looking away from the wall. Rukia couldn't help but send him a glare. First of all, how did Renji know about that? And secondly, didn't he know she'd had to practically shove it down Byakuya's throat? Watching her Nii-Sama intently as he swallowed the pill, Rukia hoped he didn't remember that. She wished she didn't.

Looking down at her floor, Rukia suddenly remembered the box Yachiru had forced into her hands. Hopefully, Rukia thought as she picked it up, whatever was in the box would help relieve some of the awkwardness that hung like a fog in the room.

"Nii-Sama, Yachiru-Fukutaichou told me to give you this. I believe it's a get-well gift," she added at the end, seeing the strange look Renji sent her from the door. Taking the box, Byakuya stared at it, something – interest? – lighting his eyes.

As he ripped open the bright purple wrapping paper, Byakuya's eyes widened slightly. Stretching her neck to see what it was, Rukia couldn't help but feel surprised herself. It was a small, portable calligraphy set, bottles of ink strapped in next to wooden brushes, their soft tips neat. In the middle was a small leather-bound book, which Rukia guessed held the paper. On the front of the book, etched into the leather, was the design of a small cherry blossom, fluttering in swirling winds.

Yachiru couldn't have chosen a better gift, Rukia mused. Byakuya seemed to agree, as his face softened slightly, and he traced the etched cherry blossom with a light finger. Looking closely at his face, Rukia couldn't help but feel surprised at his almost-smile. It was such a foreign expression for him...

"Renji, go and inform Kusajishi-Fukutaichou that I appreciate the gift," Byakuya threw the command offhandedly, still entranced by the set. Renji, looking slightly confused as he bowed, said nothing before walking out the door. Watching him go, Rukia couldn't help a smile. Who knew that Yachiru would pick out the perfect gift for her Nii-Sama?

"She certainly has taste," Byakuya commented, closing the box and placing it on his lap. Rukia shrugged slightly.

"Well Nii-Sama, seeing how much she follows you around, it's not surprising that she would know of your interests," she told him, picking up the purple wrapping paper. Yachiru was infatuated with Byakuya, as everyone knew, and spent most of her off-duty (and sometimes on-duty) time following him around and trying to make plans to go out and eat together. Rukia thought it completely adorable.

"Rukia, I doubt that Kusajishi-Fukutaichou follows me enough to know of my hobbies," Byakuya replied, lying back in bed. Rukia was glad to see that his face was a much healthier colour than it had earlier. Thankfully, the medicine seemed to be doing its job. Still, Rukia couldn't help but feel surprised. How did her Nii-Sama not notice Yachiru liked him?

"Well, Nii-Sama, she's...attracted to you, so it makes sense that she follows you around," she told him, resisting the urge to stutter. Why was she talking about a six year old's crush with Byakuya? Rukia couldn't help but feel that this conversation wouldn't end well.

"Attracted? I understand that she has tried to befriend me in the past, but she's never inclined anything else," Byakuya told her, sounding confident but looking genuinely confused. If the subject wasn't so awkward and out-of-the-ordinary, Rukia may have found it funny.

Not now.

"Nii-Sama, how haven't you noticed Yachiru's infatuation with you?" she asked him, almost laughing when Byuakuya's eyes widened, just enough to show he was completely confused. He really didn't know.

'_How didn't he notice Yachiru following him around 24/7?' _Rukia couldn't help but think incredulously. It was obvious to the rest of the Gotei 13, which was part of the reason why Kenpachi wanted to fight Byakuya so badly. That way, he'd be able to show his daughter that Byakuya couldn't beat him. Yachiru wouldn't take anyone she thought was weaker than Kenpachi.

"Infatuation?" Byakuya questioned, looking doubtful. Rukia let out a small sigh. She was explaining Yachiru's crush to her clueless Nii-Sama. It didn't get much weirder than that.

"Yes, Nii-Sama. When she's always asking you out to eat, offering you her candy, and drawing pictures of you, it's because she, well, likes you," Rukia tried to explain, hoping that things would go back to being at least awkward. Anything to get away from this!

"BYAKUSHI!" head snapping around, Rukia's eyes widened as her saviour – a ball of pink and black – flew through the door, jumped onto the bed, and wrapped itself around her Nii-Sama's neck. Jaw dropping, Rukia watched as Yachiru hugged him tightly, grinning widely.

"Eyebrows wouldn't let us in earlier 'cuz you were sick, but you look all better now so we can visit now! Do you like my present?" she asked excitedly, as Byakuya only stared at her, eyes wide and mouth open slightly. Jumping up, Rukia grabbed Yachiru under the armpits, hoisting her up off of Byakuya.

"Yachiru-chan, I'm sure that Nii-Sama loves your gift, but even he it doesn't look it, he's still sick. Hugging him like that might make it worse," Rukia advised seriously, watching Byakuya relax out of the corner of her eye.

As Yachiru giggled happily and squirmed, Rukia couldn't help but chuckle. She was probably one of the only shinigami in all of Seireitei that could put so much expression on Byakuya's face. Besides, Rukia was sure that if any other shinigami had decided to hug him, they'd be shredded into a thousand pieces by now.

"Aw, Bunny-chan, you're no fun! Anyways, if I stay any longer Baldy's gonna come get me and he's gonna be mad, so I'd better run. Bye, Byakushi! Feel better soon, so we can go have lunch!" Yachiru announced, giggling sweetly at Byakuya before running back out of the room.

Blinking, Rukia could only stare at the door, listening to the faint sounds of yelling, and a the scuffles of a fight breaking out. Ikkaku was probably mad at Yachiru, Rukia guessed. Hearing a small sigh, Rukia turned to look at Byakuya, who was shaking his head slightly.

"I believe you," he finally said, and for a second, Rukia couldn't hide her surprise. He sounded...amused? Shaking her head slightly, Rukia sat back in her chair, listening to the unmistakable sounds of clashing swords and shattering wood. Turning to Byakuya, Rukia gestured to the door.

"Should I go do something?" she asked, folding her hands on her lap. Byakuya shook his head, laying back and sinking into the pillows.

"I think that Renji can handle it, for now at least," he decided, closing his eyes. Smiling slightly, Rukia closer her eyes too. Sure, they weren't exactly working things out yet, but Rukia decided that the comfortable silence was good enough for now.

After all, they were enjoying the silence together, and that was a good first step.

* * *

And so ends chapter 4! You have to love Yachiru, even if I probably wrote her completely wrong XD Anyways, tell me what you think in a review. Remember, they help me write ;)

Hopefully I'll have a chance to write a little in Newfoundland,

StarsAndSparks44


	6. Chapter 5

Well, after a quick (and by quick, I mean over a month long, hair-pulling, stressed out) bout of writer's block, I'm back! I hope all of you aren't (too) mad, but I really have been trying. It just wouldn't come to me - until tonight, that is :)! So, without anymore interruptions (in parenthases or otherwise) I will let you all read chapter 5 of Chicken for a Kuchiki's Soul!

And no, before anyone asks, I WASN'T busy owning Bleach during my writer's block. I still don't, actually...

* * *

Chapter 5:

Closing her eyes slightly, Rukia sat hunched over on her chair, head resting on her fists as she watched Byakuya with mild interest as he swept brushstroke after brushstroke across the smooth paper of the calligraphy book. In the past two hours he hadn't thrown up once, which to Rukia was a sign that he was definitively getting better. Unohana really must be a miracle worker. Still, the lack of excitement was starting to get to her – minutes past like hours as Rukia sat there, feeling completely bored.

She wished she had her sketchbook.

Unfortunately, Rukia remembered bitterly, she'd left it in Ichigo's closet the last time she'd payed a visit to the human world. Closing her eyes slightly, Rukia tried to remember how she'd forgotten it. It had something to do with something called a 'pillow fight,' and a sudden call from Soul Society. Giggling mentally as the image of Ichigo begging for mercy from her and Orihime flashed through her mind, Rukia pursed her lips. Would it be a bad idea to request permission to run to the Living World to get it?

Letting out another sigh, Rukia turned back to watching her Nii-Sama. Obviously it was a stupid idea. After all, it was something she could see Ichigo doing, and anything he did was pretty much required to be either stupid, or a bad idea.

Somehow, Rukia got the feeling that going to the Living World to get a sketchbook was both.

"Is something bothering you, Rukia?" blinking out of her thoughts Rukia looked at Byakuya, trying not to let her eyes widen in shock. Even though he had made it a habit to talk to her more often these days – especially now that they'd been in each other's presences for the past few – Rukia still felt a little jump of surprise every time her Nii-Sama addressed her with anything besides an order.

"Uh, no, nothing is bothering me. Nothing at all!" she said quickly, knowing she wasn't being convincing at all. Truthfully, lying to Byakuya was starting to give her a twinge of guilt – the same one she got whenever she lied to Renji, or Ichigo. Byakuya only nodded, looking back down. Rukia couldn't tell if he genuinely thought she was okay, or wether he'd just wanted to make conversation.

Rukia seriously doubted it was the second one.

"If nothing is bothering you, then stop your incessant fidgeting. I cannot concentrate," ignoring the small part of her brain that was hurt by his words, Rukia nodded. Byakuya made sense, really – who could concentrate on _**anything**_ with her sighing and moving around? Still, that small part of her seemed to get bigger, until she had to close her eyes for fear of them tearing up.

Inside, Rukia was shocked. Why was she getting so worked up over him asking her to let him concentrate? It wasn't like he'd said it with any malintention – he just didn't know how to ask politely. Or didn't feel the need to, for that matter. Rukia couldn't expect him to change his personality for her, after all. Still, despite all of her reasoning, Rukia couldn't stomp down the hurt.

So, she decided to do something about it.

"I apologize Nii-Sama, it's just that without my sketchbook, I'm feeling, well, bored," she told him, wincing slightly at the word 'bored' – it made her sound like some annoying teenager! Sure enough, Byakuya paused mid-stroke, a small frown on his face as he raised his eyes to look at her. Fighting the urge to bite her lip, Rukia met his gaze, surprised to find it wasn't condescending or ashamed, as she'd expected, but one of mild interest.

"And you cannot find anything else to occupy your time?" he asked, putting down his brush and sitting up slightly. Watching him closely, Rukia didn't miss the way his hand clenched slightly, moving slightly, discreetly, towards his stomach. Even if he didn't appear it, Rukia was once again reminded that Byakuya was still sick, and that she would have to keep watching him for a while yet.

"No Nii-Sama, I can't," she told him, because it was true – nothing could keep her more occupied than her trusty sketchbook and black marker! Sure, half of the attraction was showing everyone the drawings at the end of a session, but it was still the only way she could keep herself occupied for long periods of time. And since she'd be here for a while yet, she needed it.

Badly.

With a sigh, Byakuya picked up the calligraphy book, and pulled out about half of the loose paper. Rukia didn't even try to stop her eyes from widening this time. Byakuya was going to share his calligraphy paper...with her? Byakuya giving anyone anything of his was practically unheard of, especially not something he held dear to him. That would be akin to Nemu-Fukutaichou of the 12th Division running around with Matsumoto all day to get facials and manicures.

And yet, Rukia watched as he picked up a brush, bundled the paper together into a neat pile and handed it to her.

"N-Nii-Sama, you don't have to...," Rukia trailed off, staring at the paper as if she expected it to blow up. Well considering what was happening, exploding paper wouldn't be so strange, really... Meanwhile, Byakuya just sighed, raking a hand through his hair with an air that was drawing closer and closer to annoyance with every passing second.

"Rukia, take the paper. If you stay occupied, I can concentrate," he told her, tone ringing with finality. Shutting her mouth quickly Rukia only nodded, taking the paper and brush with a (slightly) shaking hand. Truthfully, she still vaguely expected it to explode in her face.

"T-thank you, Nii-Sama. I will make sure not to bother you any longer," Rukia assured him, turning her chair so that she was hunched somewhat painfully over the bedside table, brush in hand. Twisting her spine and leaning back Rukia managed to dip her brush into an inkwell, trying her hardest not to accidentally brush against Byakuya's hand. Even if it was uncomfortable, at least she wasn't bothering her Nii-Sama anymore.

* * *

Half an hour later, Rukia was ready to scream. The bedside table, though perfect for holding a glass of water and a favourite book, was terrible for drawing! It was small and short, and the wood was so lined that anything she tried to draw came out looking as if the person drawing it had been jumping on a trampoline in the process. Not to mention Rukia could literally _**feel**_ the years of back pain that would follow her brush inking pressing down on her shoulders.

With a sigh she sat up, wondering what she could do. If she could get a pencil, she could just lie on the floor! No, then Byakuya would think she was childish. Perhaps she could go and find a more suitable work bench? But, what would happen if Byakuya needed help while she was gone. Scowling down at the paper, Rukia couldn't help but think of her Nii-Sama – lying on a huge, king-sized bed, propped up with pillows and writing comfortably.

'_Wait...,'_ Rukia thought suddenly, _'what if I we were to share the bed? I mean, it's a king sized – he wouldn't even notice me there!'_ Even though the plan made sense in her head, Rukia was caught between the urges to laugh, and to hide in terror. She didn't even want to _**think**_ about what Byakuya would say to that.

Besides, how would she ask? 'Oh, excuse me Nii-Sama, but I can't draw on this crappy desk that's giving me back problems. Just scoot over a bit and I'll jump up there with you!' Even in her own head, Rukia groaned. Byakuya would have Senbonzakura on her in seconds!

Still, she couldn't help but wonder, wouldn't this be a good bonding opportunity? Perhaps, if they got used to being in each other's space, they could talk more comfortably with each other? Taking in a quick breath for bravery, Rukia turned.

"Nii-Sama, I've just realized that, each time I turn around to ink my brush, I am in danger of accidentally knocking over your calligraphy set. I have an idea so that we may both stay occupied and undisturbed, but it would involve me, uh, using the other side of your bed," she told him, miraculously keeping her voice from wavering.

"Very well. Try not to move too much," Byakuya replied, not looking up. Rukia was shocked – he hadn't even blinked! Deciding that arguing about it would be pointless, Rukia gathered her paper and brush, walked around to the other side of the room, and climbed as carefully as she could onto the left side of the bed.

She let out a small breath of relief as she layed out on her stomach, her back popping satisfyingly. At the moment, it didn't matter to Rukia wether or not Byakuya would think she was childish. Lying on her stomach felt so good, after half an hour of agony.

"Thank you, Nii-Sama," she mumbled absently, already immersed in her drawings. Hearing a quiet grunt to her left, Rukia decided that Byakuya had heard her, and quickly allowed everything except the faint scratch of bristles-on-paper to be drowned out as she threw herself into drawing.

Even if she was caught up in her own little world, Rukia didn't fail to notice Byakuya inspecting her drawings. She let it go on until she had finished five Ichigo Bunnies, and had just started what could have been a sixth, before she decided it was enough. Looking up, she met slightly widened grey eyes – obviously, Byakuya hadn't expected her to notice him.

"Is something bothering you, Nii-Sama?" she asked, mimicking his own words as a curl of smugness warmed her stomach. The tables had turned, it seemed.

"No Rukia, it has just come to my attention that you seem to enjoy drawing Kurosaki Ichigo," he retorted, eyes narrowing at the Substitute-Shinigami's name. Rukia shrugged, not letting herself feel embarrassed. She didn't like Ichigo like that – he was more like an annoying, hotheaded puppy that she needed to take care of. Still, judging from his expression, Rukia quickly guessed that Byakuya thought the exact opposite.

"I draw all of my friends, Nii-Sama," she told him, smiling despite herself. For some reason, she wanted to have fun with Byakuya. Eyes narrowing further, her Nii-Sama looked down at the paper coldly, as if it were the real Ichigo.

"Well, you seem to draw Kurosaki more than most," he observed coldly, putting down his brush so he could fold his arms in a protective fashion. Even if it was fairly misguided, Rukia was suddenly overjoyed that Byakuya was being protective – it showed that he cared, after all. With that realization, she decided to let him off of the hook.

"Nii-Sama, I promise you that Ichigo and I are friends, and will never be more than that," she told him honestly, trying not to realized how awkward the situation should have been – and yet it wasn't. To distract herself, Rukia brought up a hand up to sweep her bangs out of her face, only to have them fall back into place. With a quiet sigh, Byakuya turned back to his work and picked up his brush.

"You may look like her... but you are without question not your sister," feeling a bolt of shock run through her, Rukia felt her hand freeze, accidentally smashing the tip of the brush into the paper and making an ugly ink blot. She was almost completely sure that she wasn't meant to have heard what Byakuya had said, but it still hit her.

If she wasn't like Hisana, what _**had **_her late sister been like? Had she been soft and gentle? Or perhaps tough but kind? All of a sudden, every question Rukia had ever had about her sister flooded into her throat, threatening to break free. Biting her tongue, Rukia tried to keep it all back. Now, with the two of them so close and so relaxed, was it worth it to poison the mood with the memory of Hisana?

Closing her eyes for a moment, Rukia made her decision. Opening them, she picked her brush back up, dipped it in the inkwell, and went back to her sixth Ichigo, quickly turning it into an Orihime bunny, for Byakuya's sake.

No, it wasn't worth it.

* * *

Well, that's the end of that chapter :). I know, I know, it was kind of boring, but I promise that some sort of action will be coming up soon, as soon as I think of it ;)! For now, I'd love some reviews - they help to combat writer's block (especially the long ones :P!)

Bye-bye for now,

StarsAndSparks44


	7. Chapter 6

Alright everyone, this chapter is finally done! It took a while for the ideas to come to me (explaining the wait ;P) but once they did, I just couldn't stop writing! I would have finished it last night, except I was way too tired, so I guess today'll have to do. Anyways, exams and EQAO are coming up pretty soon, so it would be wise not to expect any fast updates for a while, at least until summer starts :)

And so, I hope you all enjoy the 6th chapter of Chicken Soup for a Kuchiki's Soul!

If I owned Bleach, it wouldn't be very popular ;)

* * *

Chapter 6:

Even after spending a good part of the afternoon drawing with Byakuya, Rukia still couldn't get Hisana out of her head. No matter what she tried to concentrate on, no matter how hard she tried to focus, her late sister kept worming her way back into the small shinigami's thoughts. It was strange – she had never really thought seriously about how she and Hisana might have been like, until now.

Sneaking a glance over at Byakuya, Rukia frowned. What could Hisana have had, to make someone as reserved as her Nii-Sama fall in love? She had to have been special, Rukia was sure about that. She seriously doubted that the Byakuya she knew would be capable of falling in love with someone average.

Sneaking another glance at her Nii-Sama, Rukia tried to decipher his reasons for loving Hisana. Had she been caring, gentle and soft, the perfect wife to the Clan Head? Or had she been loud, rebellious and passionate, leading side-by-side with her husband? Or perhaps, Byakuya had simply been a completely different person before her death, willing to fall in love with someone who had nothing special about them.

"Staring is quite rude, Rukia," the dry tone of voice snapped Rukia out of her thoughts, leaving her blushing furiously and trying to avoid Byakuya's flat stare as she tried to think up an excuse as for why she'd been staring at him.

"Y-yes, Nii-Sama. It is. Very rude," she babbled, forcing the blood pooling in her cheeks back into her chest. Years of emotion-control had left her with the ability to go from – in Ichigo's words – blushing like a school girl to being cool as a cucumber in seconds. Swallowing, Rukia looked up, before starting again.

"I mean, you're right, staring is rude and I apologize. I was simply lost in thought," she explained smoothly, ignoring the now-familiar twinge of guilt she felt whenever she lied to him nowadays. Well, she reasoned, it wasn't a _**complete**_ lie, so she shouldn't worry!

Turning back to Byakuya, Rukia was slightly alarmed when she realized he hadn't just nodded and turned away – he was still looking at her, his flat stare exchanged for a slightly-less-emotionless look that she couldn't quite read.

Biting her lip slightly, Rukia looked back down at the last sheet of her borrowed paper.

"Rukia, something is bothering you," he stated, eyeing her seriously. With a sigh, Rukia drew the next line on her thirtieth Renji Bunny, who was talking to her fiftieth Ichigo Bunny and her fifteenth Orihime Bunny. She didn't want to tell her Nii-Sama what was really bothering her – she didn't want to put him through the Hisana Talk just yet. But she still needed to say something...

"Well Nii-Sama, it's just that you've been holed up in this room for days now, as have I, and I've just been thinking, do you feel well enough to go for a walk? I'm sure it will settle us both," she told him, saying the first thing that came to her mind. She wasn't sure of being trapped in a single room for this long annoyed Byakuya at all, but she guessed that it did. After all, you can only rest for so long without getting bored.

Besides, Rukia was sure that Byakuya was well enough by now to take a walk around the Kuchiki Gardens. He hadn't thrown up all day, and the little colour he usually had in his cheeks had returned. He still looked tired and weak – or as weak as Byakuya could look, Rukia reminded herself – but she was sure a bit of fresh air would do him good. With a sigh, Byakuya closed his eyes.

"I suppose it would be a good idea. I have been feeling somewhat tired of this room as of late," he admitted, more to himself than to her. Feeling hopeful, Rukia watched him close up his calligraphy set, slide to the end of the bed and stand up, letting out a low groan as his stiff muscles protested. This surprised Rukia – she never really expected him to feel the pains of a normal Shinigami, for some reason.

"I'm glad you think so, Nii-Sama," Rukia beamed, folding up her own papers as well, trying very hard not to jump off of the bed. Byakuya wanted to take a walk alone with her – he was starting to trust her! Nodding, Byakuya turned his back to her.

"I would appreciate if you would leave while I dress," he said, the dry tone back in his voice. Feeling herself blush again, Rukia nodded hurriedly.

"O-of course, Nii-Sama. I'll go get ready too, and then come back," she decided, before hurrying out the door, feeling thoroughly embarrassed. Opening the door to her room, Rukia walked inside, a small smile on her lips. Besides the last part, her most recent day with Byakuya had gone amazingly – she was actually starting to feel like he wasn't just 'Kuchiki Byakuya' anymore.

Perhaps, she thought as she pulled out a fresh pair of her Shinigami robes, perhaps he'd really become 'Nii-Sama' someday soon.

* * *

When she walked back into his room, the first thing Rukia noticed was the fact that, while dressed in his customary Shinigami outfit, Byakuya still had his hair unbound, the traditional kenseikan he usually wore sitting on the bedside table. Frowning slightly, Rukia cocked her head, studying him intently.

Without the headpiece Byakuya looked...unprofessional. There really was no other word for it. He always had them in when he was doing his shinigami duties, and seeing him without them would be like seeing Unohana without her braid, or Kenpachi without his bells.

It was weird, and she didn't like it.

"Are you ready, Rukia?" he asked, moving his hand up to flick his hair out of his face. He didn't seem to enjoy having it loose, she noticed. In fact, he looked pretty annoyed. With a small sigh, Rukia felt the sudden urge to shake her head. She wasn't going to let Byakuya put himself in a bad mood because of something as stupid as hair.

"Are you not going to put in your kenseikan?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe. Shrugging, Byakuya glanced at the headpiece briefly.

"It is difficult to put in alone, and I would prefer to go for this walk now, instead of later," he told her, brushing his bangs out of his face again. Sighing, Rukia stood up.

She had two choices – accept what Byakuya said and deal with the annoyed atmosphere for the rest of the day, or help him herself. Even if the thought of getting into such close proximity with him still made Rukia shudder slightly, she couldn't deny that it would help their relationship.

"Well, Nii-Sama, you say it's difficult to put in alone...but if I help you, won't it take less time? Besides, I'm sure that there'll be talk if any other Shinigami see you without it," she added on, remembering how important Byakuya's pride was to him. If he thought people wouldn't take him seriously without something as status-proving as his kenseikan, he'd be more likely to let her help him, right?

Looking to Byakuya, she suddenly regretted what she'd said. Her Nii-Sama was openly staring at her, a dumbfounded expression on his face. Face suddenly reddening, she looked down.

"I-I'm sorry, Nii-Sama, I wasn't thinking...," she trailed off, gripping her hands together tightly behind her back.

"Don't apologize Rukia, you simply caught me off guard. I would appreciate it if you could...assist me," he said, sounding uncomfortable asking for help. Feeling relieved Rukia stood up, nodding excitedly. She hadn't expected him to agree – but here he was actually asking for her help!

"Sit down on the bed Nii-Sama, I'll have it done as quickly as possible," she promised, picking up the headpieces and a comb from the table, before climbing back up onto the bed, standing up behind Byakuya. Setting down the kenseikan, she began patiently separating the pieces of hair to be pulled into the clips.

For a while, everything was silent as Rukia worked diligently to get every piece of hair in the right place, without ever pulling it. Inside, she was secretly having a panic attack. What if Byakuya got mad because she messed it up? And what if he really didn't like anyone else doing this for him, and was only letting her do it because he didn't want her to complain about it? It would have explained his expression earlier, Rukia grumbled mentally.

As her thoughts sunk deeper and deeper into anger, Rukia didn't realize what she was doing until she heard a politely quiet – but still slightly pained – cough from beneath her. Looking down, her eyes widened. She was holding two long pieces of black hair in her fists, right up next to her ears. Letting out a small gasp she immediately let them go, allowing them to fall around Byakuya's face.

"I'm so sorry, Nii-Sama! Did I hurt you?" she asked worriedly, as Byakuya calmly put in the last kenseikan himself. Biting her lip so hard she thought it might start to bleed, Rukia closed her eyes. She was so stupid!

"You didn't injure me, Rukia," Byakuya said calmly, fastening the last white clip, "I've had much clumsier fingers attempt to put in the kenseikan before," he finished, before lowering his hands and standing up. Rukia heard him sigh quietly, and guessed what he must have been thinking.

Hisana had two left thumbs, then.

"Shall we get going?" Rukia asked, trying to distract herself from the suddenly choking atmosphere in the room.

"Yes, before it gets dark and the servants discover we've left," he decided chuckling slightly. Rukia felt herself smile in bemusement. Renji had told her before that Byakuya liked to surprise with unexpected jokes, but she hadn't believed him until now.

* * *

"Shall we go to the gardens?" Rukia suggested as they walked down the hallway, which was bathed in the glow of the setting sun. Even if she knew it was stupid, she couldn't help but feel worried for Byakuya. Even if his step was confident and his head was high, his face had paled again, and his eyes were hard set, as if he were trying to focus on something complicated.

"Yes," was the quiet response, and Rukia felt herself drawing closer to Byakuya. She wasn't sure what she was doing – if he passed out, she probably wouldn't be able to catch him very well – but still, at least she'd be _**there **_if anything bad happened.

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Rukia breathed as they stepped out of the hallway and into the garden, its cherry and plum trees bathed in the vibrant oranges and reds of the sunset, their petals waving delicately in the mild breeze.

"It is," Byakuya agreed, sitting down carefully on the edge of the wooden hallway, facing the garden with an unexpectedly soft look on his face. After a moment's hesitation Rukia sat down next to him. Walking the garden with someone watching her always bothered Rukia, and sitting and watching the sunset wasn't that bad, either.

"I know you prefer the cherry trees," Rukia began, leaning over and resting her elbows on her knees, "but I think I like the plum trees better. White is such a malleable shade, so it can be beautiful in every light," Rukia wasn't sure what was making her talk, but sitting there with Byakuya, watching the sunset, she felt she had to say something.

"Hisana would have agreed," Rukia felt herself snap upright, eyes wide. Hisana? Byakuya was bringing up her sister now? She wasn't ready for this yet! They'd been so comfortable together, and she just had to go screw it up with that one comment! On the outside, however, Rukia stayed calm, letting her back relax.

"Really?" she asked, once again holding back all of her questions about her sister. Who knew, maybe her Nii-Sama had just slipped up, and mentioned Hisana by accident? It didn't look that way, Rukia thought, but still...

"Yes, really. Although she liked the plum trees because their flowers seemed innocent to her, uncorrupted by the world surrounding them," Byakuya told her, sounding almost wistful. Maybe it was his tone of voice, maybe it was the perpetually soft expression that he'd had on his face since they'd gotten out there. whatever it was, Rukia knew it was the turning point.

Hisana was an okay topic of conversation now.

"That's interesting," Rukia responded, feeling a chill run through her. Talking about her sister with Byakuya... Hisana had never felt so close.

"Are you cold?" Byakuya asked, seeing her shiver. Rukia opened her mouth to reply no, let's talk about Hisana now, before she realized how cold it really was outside. Cheeks reddening slightly, she nodded. Byakuya let out a small grunt, face serious.

"It is getting cold out, and yet I don't feel like going back to that room just yet. Here, this will keep you warm," he told her, shrugging off his captain's haori and draping it over Rukia's shoulders. Too happy to even be shocked, Rukia only thanked him, curling up into the soft fabric.

As they sat there, Rukia still felt the need to talk about Hisana. And yet, each time she tried, no sound would come out. After the fifth time Rukia decided that now wasn't the time to have a huge heart-to-heart talk about her sister.

And so, the two sat in silence and watched the moon rise, comfortable silence between them and Hisana in their minds. Watching the moon, Rukia tried to imagine her sister was in it, watching the two most important people in her life bond. It was a comforting image, and as she snuggled deeper into the haori Rukia started to feel drowsy.

Leaning over, Rukia was grateful for the soft haori Byakuya had given her. It was so big, she could use it as a sleeping bag, pillow included! Looking up, she almost giggled when she saw her Nii-Sama slouched against the wooden post that marked the end of the hallway, eyes closed and snoring softly. Shuffling closer to Byakuya, Rukia let a soft smile onto her lips, before closing her own eyes.

Hisana had better be proud.

* * *

La fin! I hope that chapter was alright, since half of it was written while I could barely keep my eyes open ;). Please tell me in a review if you liked it, because everyone knows reviews are chicken soup for MY soul ;)

I hope to see you all again very soon,

StarsAndSparks44


	8. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! So, in between exams and dance recitals and everything else that's oh-so-wonderful about the end of the school year, I finally know how this story is going to end! :D As sad as it is, I really wasn't sure before -.-. But hey, I do now, so it's all good! Anways, I hope that you'll all be okay with this chapter, since...well, you'll see why.

Anyways, please read (and try to enjoy) chapter 7!

(and Bleach still doesn't belong to me!)

* * *

Chapter 7:

Walking towards the Communal Dining Quarters Renji bit back a yawn, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Thanks to damn Ikkaku and Yachiru he'd barely slept all night, as his most-likely-cracked ribs had kept him wide-awake and in pain. The 11th Division's Fukutaichou may be small, but she hit pretty freaking hard!

Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, Renji knew it would probably be a good idea to go to the 4th and get himself checked out, but he knew that was a stupid idea. If living in Rukongai for most of his life and spending time in the 11th had taught him anything, it was that if you could still walk, you were fine. Besides, he'd managed to drag himself this far, so why make a fuss about it now?

"Renji!" narrowing his eyes, the redheaded shinigami turned his head slowly. Speak of the devil. Ikkaku grinned as he ran up to his friend, clapping him heartily on the back.

"Congrads!" he exclaimed, either not noticing or not caring about the chocking noise Renji made as Ikkaku's over-enthusiastic slap-on-the-back juddered his already screaming ribs.

"What the hell for?" Renji managed to wheeze out, hand twitching as he fought the urge to grab his ribs and scream like a little girl. Goddamn ribs! Ikkaku, still not noticing his obvious discomfort, only grinned.

"On becoming a captain, of course! Why else would I be congratulating you, moron?" Renji narrowed his eyes, clenching his teeth.

"What was that, baldy!" he yelled back, clenching his fists. How dare this idiot call him a moron? And over Renji not knowing about being a captain-

Wait. What?

Renji froze, blinking dumbly. Captain? What the heck was Ikkaku talking about? Looking up, he watched as Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed, scowling in disbelief. How the fuck did Renji not know about his own promotion to captain?

"Well I can't exactly know if no one decides to fill me in!" Renji retorted, giving in and massaging his ribs. Was Ikkaku being serious, or just joking with him? He'd better be serious, Renji thought darkly. Ranks were not something he joked about. Shaking his head, Ikkaku closed his eyes.

"Whatever. I only just figured out from Zaraki-Taichou, cuz I was walking by when he was talking to himself about taking you out drinking as a celebration," the bald shinigami shrugged, putting his hand comfortably on the hilt of his sword and turning away.

"Apparently a bunch of the captains got together and decided that you might as well fill one of the open captain spots, since you have your Bankai and all," Ikkaku threw over his shoulder, before heading off towards the Dining Hall. Hopefully, there were still some tater tots left...

Renji could only stare after Ikkaku in shock. Him? A captain? But he was already Kuchiki-Taichou's lieutenant! He couldn't just abandon his post! Unless, Kuchiki-Taichou had been one of the captains to recommend him...? With a sigh, Renji turned around, ignoring his aching ribs and heading off towards the Kuchiki Household.

Breakfast could wait.

* * *

Rukia woke up disoriented. The unfamiliar feel of whatever she was sleeping on, paired with the warmth of whatever she was curled up against and the unfamiliar-yet-familiar smells wreathed around her were enough to make the small shinigami wonder if she'd been kidnapped during the night. Opening her eyes, Rukia noted with dismay that all she could see was the white fabric that had been draped over her.

Sitting up, she pulled the makeshift blanket off of her head, blinking in surprise as she came face-to-face with the pink cherry trees of the Kuchiki Gardens, bathed in the subtle glow of pre-sunrise. What was she doing here? Looking down, Rukia's eyes widened as she spotted the black insignia of the 6th Division printed onto what she realized was a captain's haori.

As she stared at the haori, the memories of the night before came creeping back slowly into her brain, filling up the blank spaces of how she'd gotten from Byakuya's room to the mouth of the gardens. Pulling the haori off of her, Rukia felt something warm on her back. Eyes widening, Rukia remembered in a flash the last bit of the night before.

Had she really been lying on Byakuya? Turning, Rukia felt herself pale slightly. Yeah, apparently she had been, as she was still leaning against him. Quickly scrambling away, Rukia waited anxiously for any sign of her Nii-Sama stirring. To Rukia's amazement, however, he'd stayed asleep.

Frowning slightly, Rukia stood up. Normally, Byakuya was the lightest of sleepers. Could the fact that he was sick be affecting his ability to wake up at the slightest disturbance? With a sigh, Rukia leaned back slightly, cracking her back and stretching her arms over her head.

It had been three days now since her Nii-Sama had gotten sick, and yet he still wasn't over it. Shaking her head, she remembered how, when living in Rukongai, illness rarely lasted over two days. Then again, living on the streets was bound to give you a stronger immune system than someone who had grown up used to the coddled lifestyle of a Seireitei noble.

"Nii-Sama, wake up. The servants will be coming out soon," she whispered, hoping Byakuya would wake up from just that. Unfortunately, he stayed fast asleep, not even moving at the sound of her voice. Sucking on her lip, Rukia called out again, slightly louder. She didn't want to be too loud, or else she'd alert any servants nearby. Still, Byakuya stayed asleep.

Losing her patience and her nerve, Rukia tiptoed over to Byakuya, before reaching out and shaking his shoulder lightly. Unless they wanted any of the servants to report them to the Kuchiki Elders, he needed to wake up _**now. **_Thankfully, her shaking seemed to do the trick, as Byakuya's eyes cracked open, looking thoroughly confused.

"Rukia?" he whispered, voice hoarse. Nodding, Rukia put a finger to her lips, motioning to the nearby servant's quarters, the sounds of people waking up just beginning to float towards them. Nodding, Byakuya blinked himself awake and stood up next to Rukia, who handed him his haori quickly. She didn't want to carry it back, and she was sure her Nii-Sama wanted it back anyways.

Together, the two Kuchikis raced down the hallways, trying to be as quiet as possible and listening intently for anyone who might be turning the corner ahead of them. Turning the last corner, Rukia beamed. Byakuya's room was right up ahead! Turning to him, the petite shinigami saw her own relief reflected in his eyes. They were both glad they hadn't been caught.

"Can you believe that we have to get up this early?" Freezing in her tracks, Rukia let out a small 'eep!' at the voice coming up behind them. Turning in unison, Rukia and Byakuya watched in horror as the shadows of two servants coming up to the corner they'd just turned grew larger and larger.

"What do we do?" Rukia hissed, body coiled tightly. She couldn't move!

"This," was the calm response, and Rukia let out a small gasp as Byakuya grasped her hand firmly. She didn't even have time to think before she felt the familiar lurch of _shunpo_ as her Nii-Sama got them both down the hallway and into the room seconds before the two servants turned the corner, complaining about early-morning duties.

Letting go quickly, Rukia raced to her chair, sitting down and closing her eyes. Next to her, she could hear Byakuya arranging himself similarly in bed. Moments later, the door creaked open, and Rukia head the quiet murmurs of approval from the servants, before the door closed once more.

For what was probably only a few minutes but what felt like days Rukia sat there, forcing her breathing to even out. She'd fallen asleep on her Nii-Sama outside, and they'd both just escaped the early-morning servants. And from the way her heard was pounding heavily and she could barely stay still, Rukia knew she'd enjoyed every bit of it.

"That was a very close call, Rukia," hearing the whisper, Rukia opened her eyes, turning her head to look at her Nii-Sama. Byakuya was sitting up in bed, chest heaving and eyes widened slightly. Nodding, Rukia felt her mouth stretch into a wide grin. It looked like Byakuya had – impossibly – found that exhilarating too.

"Definitively," she agreed breathlessly, sitting up and shaking her head. Was this the moment, she wondered, where they suddenly became brother and sister? It certainly felt like it, with them both sitting there, enjoying the fact that they'd bested the house staff together. All of a sudden, Rukia felt like crying in relief. Apparently it took a good run-for-your-life situation to bring her together with people.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, however, the door slammed back open. Jumping slightly, Rukia's head snapped around, eyes wide. The servants were done their rounds – who could be there? Seeing the bright red ponytail, she relaxed. It was just Renji... but why was he here?

"Kuchiki-Taichou, please forgive my invasion of your personal space, but I need to talk to you – it's urgent!" he exclaimed, clutching his chest and gasping for air. Jumping up, Rukia rushed over to him.

"Renji, what happened to you? You look like you just sprinted across Soul Society!" she gasped, helping her winded friend to sit down on her chair. Byakuya only watched the two calmly, his earlier excitement completely vanished, replaced with his usual calm apathy.

"What is it that you wish to speak to me about?" he asked, folding his hands over his lap neatly. After the surge of energy he'd used earlier, Rukia noticed that he looked tired – worryingly tired, after having just woken up. Renji seemed to think so too, as he looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.

"W-well Taichou, I was on my way to eat breakfast this morning, and I was later than usual after my fight with Madarame Ikkaku and Yachiru-Fukutaichou yesterday, and I ran into Ikkaku again, and he started talking to me-" Rukia sighed, poking Renji sharply in the shoulder.

"Get to the point," she snapped, still watching her Nii-Sama.

"Right. Sorry," Renji apologized, too occupied with whatever was on his mind to hit back. That in itself made Rukia a little worried. Renji never let her get away with insulting him – what could be so distracting that he completely ignored her?

"Just continue," Byakuya sighed cooly, leaning heavily on the pillows of his bed.

"Anyways, he told me that, well, that he'd heard I'd been promoted to captain, and I want to know if he's bull-shitting me or not!" Renji finally burst out, closing his eyes as if he expected Byakuya to hit him. Rukia let out a tiny gasp, hand coming up to cover her mouth. Renji? A captain?

_**What the hell?**_

"Ikkaku is telling the truth. I, along with five other captains met and decided that, as you can use your Bankai proficiently, you should fill one of the empty captain spots that was left when Aizen defected from Soul Society. The meeting for you to join the 3rd Division will be tomorrow," Byakuya said, sounding as if he were talking about the weather.

"A-alright," Renji replied, sounding too shocked to argue. Rukia, meanwhile, couldn't help but feel... unimportant. Renji was becoming a captain, Ichigo was easily at captain level, and there she was a lowly unseated member of the 13th Division.

She'd always secretly wondered how come she'd never been brought up the ranks; after all, she had her Shikai mastered, and if she had the right training, Rukia knew Bankai was a strong possibility. So why was it that she was always so far behind her friends, so unable to catch up? It made her feel so useless, all the time...

Blinking back to reality, Rukia managed to give Renji a smile. Just because she wasn't progressing didn't mean she wouldn't celebrate the fact that her oldest friend was.

"Congratulations, Renji! Hopefully they can find a haori with a hood to cover up those awful tattoos! I fear for your new Division," she laughed, punching him playfully in the shoulder. Looking relieved that she approved – but still completely dumbfounded at the very _**thought**_ of being a captain – Renji grinned back.

"Hey, you know these tattoos are sick! Besides, I don't seem to recall hearing you made captain," he threw back, putting a hand on her head. Pushing it off, Rukia couldn't help but glare slightly.

"No, I'm still just an unseated member of the 13th Division," she retorted, trying not to let the growl into her voice. Renji looked down at her, eyes widening in surprise.

"Well, you do know why, right Rukia?" he asked, frowning. Did she really not know that Byakuya had purposefully held her back? He thought that everyone did! Apparently not, from the glare he felt his captain – well, ex-captain now – throwing him, and the confused look he got from Rukia.

"Are you telling me there's a reason why I've been held back?" she asked, suddenly calm. There was a reason... and since there was nothing she could think of that she herself had done to be held back, someone else must have done it!

"Renji. Leave now," the impossibly cold voice cut through her dark thoughts like lightning, and Rukia looked over at Byakuya, shocked at how dark his eyes were. He looked, well, furious. Why would he suddenly be so mad at Renji while he was telling her who-

The realization hit Rukia like the smell of one of Orihime's dishes. It had been _**Byakuya**_ who had held her back. _**Byakuya**_ who had kept her from advancing. _**Byakuya**_ who kept her worthless. Feeling numb Rukia stood up, turned to Byakuya, and put on the coldest face she could manage.

"All this time, I thought that you and I were beginning to grow together as siblings. But I know that a real Nii-Sama would never hold back his own sister on purpose, keeping her weak and useless to her friends. I don't care what Hisana thought or wanted – you are not my Nii-Sama, and never will be," she said, her voice sounding oddly robotic. Ignoring the loud spluttering sounds as Renji tried to call her name Rukia turned, and promptly sprinted out the door.

She didn't look back.

* * *

So, that's the end of chapter 7...yeah :P. Don't worry everyone, it will get better, at some point! Anyways, this story is nearing its end, and probably only has two or three chapters left, excluding a possible epiolgue :P. And just as a note, the way that Renji became a captain is that 6 of the captains (Kenpachi, Byakuya, Histugaya, Kira, Hisagi (both acting as captains, as theirs defected) Unohana and Ukitake) recomended him, and Kyoraku, Mayuri and Soifon all approved. Just thought I'd clear that up ;)

Anways, bye for now, I'll try to get some more writing done by the end of the week!

StarsAndSparks44


	9. Chapter 8

Hello again everyone, I have returned! With me, I bring the second last chapter of this fic - surprising, eh? For a while, it seemed to me that Chicken Soup for a Kuchiki's Soul was destined to become a half-finished fic, going on forever without any end in sight. And yet here we are at the almost-ending. Is it wrong that I'm surprised? :P Anyways, I'll cut the nostalgia short, since I'm sure that anyone who actually reads the Author's Note is probably getting impatient.

And so, by the power vested in me, I present chapter 8! (Bleach also doesn't belong to be, but I think that after all of this you probaly all already know that ;P)

* * *

Chapter 8:

Even if she couldn't quite run straight or see clearly, Rukia somehow managed to make it the whole way to one of the local bars without running into anyone or anything; although she did have one close call with a fairly unlucky fruit vendor while trying to avoid Renji, who'd been chasing her non-stop since she'd run out of the Kuchiki Manor.

Glancing quickly behind her, Rukia leaned up against the side of the building. For a moment she stayed there, catching her breath and blinking away the spots hovering in her peripherals. Then, with a single wipe of her eyes and a steadying breath, Rukia turned and walked through the swinging doors. Out of the public eye and into the safe twilight of the bar, Rukia finally relaxed.

Sitting down on one of the stools she immediately ordered a random sake off of the menu. She didn't really care what sort it was – she just needed the alcohol. With only one strange look the waiter wrote down her order and left. Sighing, Rukia rolled her eyes. If only she didn't look so young!

"Kuchiki? What are you doing here?" glancing to her left, Rukia raised an eyebrow slightly as the startled face of the 10th Division's Fukutaichou came into view.

"Getting a sake. What does it look like?" she responded, to upset to speak civilly to someone higher ranked than herself, not to mention someone she considered a friend. Matsumoto didn't seem too impressed, as her startled look shifted into an upset frown.

"No, that's exactly what it looks like. My question is _**why**_ are you getting a sake? I thought you were watching Kuchiki-Taichou. Did something happen?" Matsumoto asked, sounding concerned and more than a little hurt. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Rukia turned to face her, trying to look apologetic.

"Sorry, Matsumoto-Fukutaichou, I've just got a lot on my mind. And no, everything's fine," the petite shinigami sighed, leaning her cheek against her fist. She wished she could confide in the blonde, but Rukia couldn't imagine someone like Matsumoto understanding what had happened.

The older shinigami didn't look very convinced, but Rukia was saved having to explain by the waiter, who took that moment to arrive with her much-needed sake. Thanking the waiter, Rukia took a sip of the bottle, wincing at the way the sake burned its way down her throat.

"Rukia, as both your friend and a naturally intuitive woman, I think I have the right to say that everything is not fine," Matsumoto tried again, her brow crinkling as she frowned. Putting a hand to her temple, Rukia sighed. Lying to Matsumoto wasn't getting her anywhere.

"Did you know that I was held back from promotion to a seated officer?" she asked, feeling hesitant. She had a feeling that the Tenth Division's Fukutaichou – being a notorious gossip – would probably already know the whole story, but that didn't stop Rukia from feeling like she was divulging some dangerous secret. Eyes widening slightly, Matsumoto nodded.

"Well, yes, Renji let it slip accidentally while we were out drinking one night... how long have you known? I heard that Kuchiki-Taichou tried very hard to keep things under wraps," the blonde added thoughtfully, touching her finger to her chin. Closing her eyes, Rukia sighed as the sake began to kick in. She'd always been a bit of a lightweight where alcohol was concerned.

"This morning," Rukia said shortly, noting that she'd been running from Renji for the better part of the day. Hearing the sad, shocked sound next to her, Rukia didn't have time to brace herself before her face was pushed into Matsumoto's chest as the blonde hugged her.

"Oh Rukia, that's so terrible! Well, I'm here to help – tell me _**everything**_," pulling away, Rukia managed to hold back the urge to gasp for air. Causing a scene right then probably wouldn't be a good idea, she decided, with Renji on her trail.

Hopping back up onto her stool, Rukia took a sip of her drink before re-telling what had happened that morning. She started at Renji running through the door, since her and Byakuya's escapade felt too...private. Matsumoto listened, completely entranced, making the occasional angry huff or agreeing 'hm'.

When she was done telling her story, Rukia closed her eyes. Recounting her story had only served to upset her all over again, and not for the first time that day, Rukia wished that Renji had never barged into the room that morning. Then, things would still be alright between her and Byakuya – they'd been so close to a breakthrough, too! But no, Rukia reminded herself with a swing of sake. Byakuya had purposefully held her back. If he hadn't, she'd be able to do more to protect people. Then _**he **_might not have died...

"If you want my honest opinion, I don't think you should have run." Opening her eyes in surprise, Rukia stared up at Matsumoto in shock. That hadn't been quite the reaction she'd been expecting. Normally, the older shinigami listened to your problem, nodded accordingly, and left you feeling better but in no way helped the situation.

"W-what do you mean?" Rukia asked warily. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to hear the answer...

"Well look at it this way. Obviously, Kuchiki-Taichou held you back for a reason. As strong as you are, being a seated officer is much more dangerous than being unseated. I'm willing to bet that he was trying to keep you safe," Matsumoto replied smartly, taking a swing of her drink. Before Rukia could reply, she felt an all-too-familiar reiatsu approaching the bar.

"Renji!" Rukia gasped, and Matsumoto choked on her drink. Feeling panicked, Rukia looked around hurriedly. She couldn't let Renji find her. If he did, he'd bring her back to Byakuya faster than she could blink, and then everything that morning would catch up with her and... she had to hide _**now.**_

"Rukia, quick!" was the last thing Rukia heard, before being grabbed and forced between Matsumoto and the bar counter, her head squashed down by the blonde's annoyingly large breasts. Just as she was about to jump up indignantly Rukia heard the door slam open, and the voice she'd been avoiding ring out. Shutting her mouth, Rukia concentrated on suppressing her reiatsu and staying as still as possible.

"Oi, Matsumoto! You see Rukia around here? I could 'a sworn I felt her reiatsu here just a second ago!" Matsumoto shifted as she turned to face Renji, and Rukia couldn't help but let out a squeak. How did Hitsugaya-Taichou _**stand **_this?

"Oh Renji, hi! She was just here, but she must have left while my back was turned. Come on, sit down and talk!" she insisted, grabbing Renji by the arm and pulling him into Rukia's empty spot. Furious, Rukia almost made herself known right then and there. What was Matsumoto _**doing?**_

"Well, I guess a little break couldn't hurt. I've been chasing that damned midget around all day, and a good old bottle of sake is just what I need," Renji sounded fairly exhausted, and Rukia couldn't help but feel bad. It wasn't his fault that Byakuya was his captain.

"Oh dear, I seem to recall Rukia telling me something about that. She sounded awfully upset, you know," Matsumoto gushed, leaning forwards. Under the table, Rukia tried not to choke on the back fabric of the Fukutaichou's pants. Dying like this would be more than a little stupid, she figured.

"Yeah, she and Taichou got into a fight this morning, and she just ran. I don't think I've ever seen him so upset," Renji was saying, and from where Rukia was, she could see a shiver run through him. Frowning slightly, Rukia bit her lip. Byakuya was upset?

'Well, he should be!' Rukia tried to tell herself, but her heart wasn't in it. Even if what Byakuya had done was terrible, she still didn't like the fact that he could be as distressed as Renji was letting on.

"I don't think I've ever really seen Kuchiki-Taichou upset over _**anything**_ really, so that **_is _**a little worrying. I imagine that he's out searching for her as well?" Matsumoto asked, and Rukia perked up slightly. Maybe, if she could find Byakuya, they could work this out!

Maybe.

"Yeah. The whole Fourth Division couldn't keep him in his room, and eventually Unohana-Taichou just let him go. I think he was searching the 78th District, last time I checked," Renji said offhandedly, picking up the bottle of sake Rukia had left on the table and draining it.

Rukia bit her lip, suddenly unsure. She knew that Byakuya wasn't ready to be out running around Soul Society yet. Was it wrong to let him exhaust, and potentially endanger himself on her behalf? Truthfully, Rukia wanted not to care at all; this way Byakuya could make up for everything he'd done to her – holding her back, ignoring her for forty years, not telling her the truth about Hisana...

Thinking of her late sister, the small shinigami couldn't hold back a sigh. Even if she never knew her sister, Rukia was sure that Hisana wouldn't want her and Byakuya to be fighting. Knowing what she had to do, Rukia slipped quietly out from under Matsumoto, sneaking off in the opposite direction of her two friends. From the way their loud conversation was getting more and more slurred, Rukia was sure she wouldn't be noticed _**or **_followed. Perhaps that had been Matsumoto's plan all along?

Without another glance behind her Rukia exited the bar, intent on making it to her former home before sundown.

* * *

When she found Byakuya, he was right where Rukia thought he would be. The small glade was comfortably isolated, perched on top of a large cliff that overlooked most of Rukongai, away from civilians and shinigami alike. It also happened to be the resting place of her former brothers – the children she and Renji had grown up with on the streets of Rukongai. As she drew closer to Byakuya's unmoving form, Rukia noted that the markers of their bodies still stood.

She didn't know how to feel about that.

"Rukia," Byakuya acknowledged her presence quietly, not turning from where he was sitting on the edge of the cliff, his feet dangling in the air. Not returning the greeting, Rukia busied herself with running her hands over the grave markers.

"How do you know about this place?" she asked, and the rough tone of her voice surprising her. It was strange to be speaking with Byakuya and not making a conscious effort to watch what she was saying, or trying to think up ways to draw them together. At the moment, there was only one thing she wanted to accomplish – getting the explanation she'd denied Byakuya from giving her earlier.

"Renji informed me of it while we were searching for you earlier," he replied lightly, but Rukia recognized the exhaustion in his voice. Shaking her head, Rukia drew closer, sitting down on the edge next to the head of the Kuchiki House.

"Please, Byakuya... why did you do it?" she whispered, her voice breaking slightly. Looking down, Rukia tried to ignore the lump swelling in her throat. Now was not the time to break, she needed to be strong and get her answers! Hearing a deep sigh, Rukia turned her head towards Byakuya. He wasn't looking at her – instead, his hand was pressed firmly against his forehead, shielding his eyes from view.

"When I was married to Hisana, I was the happiest I'd ever been," he began, hand not moving. Despite herself, Rukia leaned in closer, eyes widening in interest. Everything Byakuya had been keeping to himself about Hisana was finally coming forth, it seemed...

"I loved her, and even if she didn't love me back it didn't matter. She was with me, and I was complete."

"Hisana didn't love you?" Rukia asked suddenly, frowning in confusion. She'd always though that her sister had loved Byakuya as much as he had obviously loved her. It seemed now to Rukia that she'd only agreed to marry him for the spoils of belonging to the Kuchiki house. Taking his hand away from his eyes, Byakuya let out a hollow chuckle.

"I know what you must be thinking, and it is partially true. Hisana's main reason for agreeing to marry me, however, was that she would have felt terrible if she'd refused. Your sister was a kind soul," he explained, looking out across the dirty river that ran through Rukongai. Nodding, Rukia sighed. With every conversation they had, Hisana became more and more real to her, instead of just a picture in Byakuya's study.

"As I was saying, those years with her were some of the happiest of my life. When she passed away...," Byakuya trailed off, and for once Rukia didn't press for details. She understood how the death of a loved one affected you – she'd lost too many people in her life not to.

"So when I found you, I decided that wouldn't let the last living reminder I had of Hisana be hurt in any way," he finished curtly, but Rukia could hear the unspoken words. _'And then, as you became dear to me, I realized that losing you would shatter anything that was left of my heart.'_

"Even so, that didn't work," Rukia cut in, suddenly frustrated. "By holding me back, you stopped me from being able to save someone I held very dear to me!" her voice sunk to a bitter hiss, as years and years of anger and heartache were suddenly pried back open. "I could have saved him!" Rukia chocked out, her voice finally giving out as she buried her face in one hand, trying to force back the angry tears. Crying wouldn't bring Kaien-Dono back – she knew that!

"Even if you had been promoted, there was nothing you could have done," the comforting words would have surprised her more, if they hadn't been followed by the light feeling of arms being pressed around her small form. The hug was stiff, awkward – Byakuya obviously didn't have much practice in the area – but Rukia leaned into it anyways, finally letting the tears fall.

"I know that, I just wish I could have done more," she hiccuped quietly, trying not to get too many tears on Byakuya's arm. Feeling something wet sliding down her forehead, Rukia closed her eyes tightly.

"So do I," Byakuya whispered, holding her closer. Letting out a quiet sob, Rukia finally buried her head in his arm, not caring much anymore if she got her Nii-Sama's clothes wet.

It occurred to her then, sitting on the cliff with her Nii-Sama and remembering the pasts they wished they could change, that they would never have a normal brother-sister relationship; there was simply too much water under the bridge between them for that to be possible. Still, as the sun went down and the two Kuchikis eventually stood up and made their way back to Seireitei, Rukia couldn't quite see how she'd been so concerned about it before.

What they had now was just fine.

* * *

And so ends the second-last chapter of Chicken Soup for a Kuchiki's Soul! It's funny, really - when I started chapter 8 way back in June, I had no idea that it would turn into this. This whole story really has morphed itself into something that at the beginning, I would never have thought possible. So is the nature of the beast, I guess :P Hopefully, the epilogue won't take too long to write itself, and then this story will officially come to an end!

Hopefully, you were all (mostly) satisfied with the (almost) ending!

StarsAndSparks44


	10. Epilogue

Well, here it is - the last instalment of Chicken Soup for a Kuchiki's Soul. It's been a long, difficult road, but we've all made it (mostly) intact. I think I'll take this moment to thank everyone who's kept up with this story, leaving encouraging reviews and giving me much-needed criticism; I wouldn't be here without you guys :). Anyways, let's get this note over with and get onto the epilogue!

Bleach still doesn't belong to me, although that's hardly surprising anymore.

* * *

Epilogue:

Ichigo wasn't quite sure if the world had ended, or if he'd simply lost it. Seriously, he'd only been on a month-long break. How else could you explain all the crazy shit that was going on?

First of all, Renji was apparently now the Captain of the Third Division – who in their right friggin' mind had made that decision? It gave the redhead eternal gloating rights, which was _**not**_, in Ichigo's opinion, something Renji needed.

Then, all of a sudden Rukia is a Lieutenant – not a seated officer or anything like that, just straight Lieutenant! Not that she didn't deserve it, oh no; Ichigo knew Rukia deserved more than just being a dime-a-dozen unseated soldier. But still, in his mind it was kind of a huge jump.

The biggest of all mysteries, though, was who she was a Lieutenant to. Ichigo thought that Ukitake would have jumped at the chance to have only one Lieutenant again, since it was common knowledge that the two fanatics he had now were probably shortening his lifespan more than the TB.

No, it was when Ichigo saw Rukia hurrying out of the Sixth Division, the sun glinting on her newly-polished Lieutenant's Insignia, that the orange haired Shinigami did a double-take.

"Rukia, what the hell?" he yelled, running up beside the Sixth Division's new Lieutenant, who seemed to be concentrating only on getting the pile of paperwork on her arms to wherever she was going without any flying away.

"Nice to see you too, Ichigo!" she called back, not turning around. Unohana-Taichou had asked for a complete summary of her time aiding in the treatment of Nii-Sama's illness by three o'clock, and if Rukia didn't get there in five minutes, she'd have to face the wrath of one of Seireitei's scariest Shinigami.

She skidded to a stop, however, when Ichigo swerved in front of her, effectively cutting off her direct route of travel.

"What are you doing? Can't you see I'm trying to get these papers somewhere important?" she demanded, tilting her arms slightly as the stack of papers tilted precariously to the right. If she dropped these, it would take at least twenty minutes to pick them all back up. That was twenty minutes she just didn't have.

"Well I figured from the way you were running away from me that you were doing something, but that's not important now. I need answers!" Ichigo snapped, standing at his full height to loom over Rukia. Huffing, she side-stepped him.

"Fine, but we're going to have to walk," she told him, pressing the stack against her cheek as a gust of wind whistled down the walkway. Shrugging, Ichigo caught up with her easily.

"Alright Rukia, so what the hell happened around here? I get back after my vacation and suddenly Renji's a Captain, and you're a Lieutenant! Did I miss some sort of Promotion Party?" Ichigo asked dryly as they ambled down the stone path. Shrugging, Rukia tried to look at him and keep her hold on the stack of paper simultaneously. As she turned her head, the stack wobbled dangerously. Alright, that wasn't going to work.

"For your information, Ichigo, Seireitei had a meeting to find a new Third-Division Taichou, and they chose Renji. Consequentially the Sixth Division had no Lieutenant, and Nii-Sama decided that I would be a good choice," she explained, blushing slightly as she remembered her inauguration meeting...

"I heard that Abarai is making monumental changes in the Third Division," Byakuya said offhandedly, stamping the Kuchiki Seal onto several documents as he spoke. Sitting at her small, brand new desk beside his own Rukia nodded, not looking up from the paperwork she was filling out for her own Division.

"Yes Nii-Sama, I understand he has taken them quite by storm," she told him, chuckling slightly as she remembered Izuru-Fukutaichou's face pale as he recounted the changes that Renji was bringing. Hearing her Nii-Sama let out a small noise of approval, Rukia lapsed back into comfortable silence.

After returning from the secluded hill that overlooked Rukongai, it had quickly becoming a ritual for the both of them to spend at least an hour and a half each night working together. Sometimes they would make conversation, but usually they just basked in the air of newfound familiarity. Tonight, however, Byakuya seemed to have something on his mind.

"Regardless of the changes he's making, the Sixth Division no longer has a Lieutenant. The rest of the Gotei Thirteen is beginning to take notice," he explained in his usual businesslike manner, but Rukia could sense something underneath his calm tones – nervousness, perhaps? Anticipation? Turning, she surveyed her Nii-Sama's face; he looked the same as he usually did, but Rukia could see that his jaw was clenched, and he was stamping the documents with more force than was necessary.

Rukia frowned; what could be putting her Nii-Sama on edge?

"Yes, I have heard some talk, but nothing negative. I wouldn't worry too much about it, Nii-Sama," Rukia tried to assure him, giving her brother an encouraging smile. Sighing, Byakuya have her a rare barely-there smile; one she was getting more and more frequently as the days went by.

"You're correct, of course, Rukia. It is not often that I care what the rest of the Gotei Thirteen has to say when gossip is involved. The lack of a Lieutenant, however, is a serious matter," his tone gravened, and Byakuya's gaze turned steely. For a moment, Rukia got the distinct feeling that she was being pinned to her seat.

"Um, yes, of course," she mumbled, stumbling over her words and trying to keep the blush from her face. The searching gaze Byakuya was giving her was making her uneasy...

"The selection of a new Lieutenant takes quite a bit of thought," he mentioned, once again in that offhanded tone, standing up as he did so. Confused, Rukia watched as Byakuya crossed the study, coming to a halt at an ornately carved wooden chest. Bending over, he opened the lid and began to rummage inside.

"You must be able to trust them with not only your Division, but with your life as well," he carried on, not looking up. "They must be loyal, perceptive and above all else, powerful." As if in a trance, Rukia watched him turn around, the symbol of the Sixth Division's Lieutenant resting gently in his cupped hands. The unasked question hovered in the air between them, hesitant but unwilling to go away until it was answered.

"Nii-Sama..." Rukia trailed off, not quite sure what to say. She'd been told many times over that she was too strong to be wasting away as an unseated officer, but Lieutenant...that was certainly a large gap.

"Please don't see this as an apology for holding you back," Byakuya burst out suddenly, and it was then that Rukia realized what had been making her brother so nervous – that she would view this as a peace offering, rather than an acknowledgment to her skills. Chuckling slightly, Rukia stood up.

What a stupid thing to be worried about.

"Of course not, Nii-Sama. I accept," she told him, coming to a halt right in front of her Nii-Sama and putting a hand on the insignia. Byakuya had smiled, and reached over to tie the cloth around her arm...

"RUKIA!" jumping at the loud yell, Rukia turned to glare at Ichigo.

"Don't yell like that Ichigo, I almost dropped all of my papers!" she seethed, reaching up to grab a single sheet that had escaped from the rest of the stack. Rolling his eyes, Ichigo grabbed the sheet as it flew over her head, returning it to the stack.

"Whatever, you were so completely out of it that you were about to walk into a pole," he told her dryly, motioning to the wooden beam that had somehow found its way directly in front of her. Cheeks reddening furiously, Rukia stomped around the pole, hoping that no one had seen that. There were many who expressed doubt at her being a competent Lieutenant already; she didn't need to go giving them any more reasons.

"Either way, we're here," she told him, relieved as the Fourth Division's sign appeared over the horizon, the clean white and black paint shining in the mid-afternoon sun. As they grew closer, Rukia felt her legs go slightly cold. Unohana-Taichou was standing in front of the main doors, smiling contentedly.

If Rukia had learned anything in the Gotei Thirteen, it was to fear that smile.

"Unohana-Taichou," Rukia called out the greeting with a slightly breathless voice as she jogged the last bit of the path before coming to a halt right in front of the Fourth Division's Captain.

"Rukia-Fukutaichou, I see that you have the documents I asked for," she returned the greeting kindly, the smile changing slightly, becoming warmer. Rukia felt relief flood her – if she was late with her report, Unohana-Taichou didn't seem to care. Turning, Rukia waved slightly at Ichigo, who took the hint and turned around.

Sure, he hadn't really gotten any detailed answers, but he wasn't about to go busting into Unohana's office demanding them. Maybe he could find Renji; the redhead would be more than happy to rub his title as Captain in Ichigo's face, he knew.

Following Unohana-Taichou into her office, Rukia glanced down at her Lieutenant's Insignia, never ceasing to be amazed that it was really there. Things had changed so much in the span of a month, it made her head spin just to think about it. She'd gone from being afraid of her Nii-Sama, to pitying him, to almost enjoying his company. Then, of course, she'd been furious at him – even now that Rukia understood why he'd held her back, it didn't stop the prickle of anger she got in the pit of her gut every time she thought about it.

Nevertheless, Rukia saw this anger as an advantage. It was what let her perform her Lieutenant duties as flawlessly as she could, to object to her Nii-Sama's ideas and debate her own when she needed to. She wouldn't be able to show Byakuya how capable she really was if she were to simply follow him around like a puppy, now would she?

"Please just place your report on my desk," Unohana-Taichou called, disappearing into a back room Rukia hadn't noticed until now. Nodding to herself Rukia did as she was told, before stepping back awkwardly.

What now?

"So I hear that you're doing much better as a Fukutaichou than most had expected." Turning, Rukia watched silently as Unohana-Taichou returned with a large brown file labelled 'KUCHIKI, BYAKUYA' and slid her report gently inside. Deciding it was safest to say nothing, Rukia only nodded. Still smiling, Unohana-Taichou sat at her desk, placing the file down in front of her.

"I must say, I had my own doubts as well. The thought of an unseated officer suddenly springing to the rank of Fukutaichou perplexed me. You have, however, proven to be an asset to not only the Sixth Division, but Kuchiki-Taichou as well. Your ability to change his mind is astounding," Unohana laughed at this, enticing Rukia to chuckle; it was true, she _**did **_have a way of making her Nii-Sama change his mind on some of his more outrageous demands...

"I appreciate the praise, Unohana-Taichou," Rukia told her, edging towards the door, "but I told Nii–excuse me, Kuchiki-Taichou that I would be back within the hour. Good day," she excused herself quickly, bowing before shutting the office door. Turning towards the sunlit end of the corridor, Rukia let out a smile.

Now all she needed to do was convince Nii-Sama to let her go and see Renji, then maybe go for lunch with Ichigo; she knew she still had some explaining to do. Walking out of the building, she smiled up at the sky; the cherry blossoms were beginning to fall, filling the air with pink petals. Holding out a hand, she plucked one out of the air, examining it closely.

It flew out of her hand as she sneezed violently. Putting a hand to her hotter-than-normal forehead, Rukia's eyes widened in dismay.

Oh god, not again...

THE END

* * *

And so, it is done! Heh, I always had a feeling it would end like this...although the rest of the story has been a mystery-until-written! Once again I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed and followed this story - you guys rock for keeping me motivated throughout the whole thing :)

Farewell for the last time,

StarsAndSparks44


End file.
